


An Angel's Love

by ArchangelGoddess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 24,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelGoddess/pseuds/ArchangelGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes part during Changing Channels, the upcoming Apocalypse has everyone on edge, can the boys change destiny's course or will it all go down hill from here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam, Dean, and Cas exited the warehouse, leaving Gabriel standing under the fire sprinklers with an expression mixed with anger and hurt. He soon began mulling over the recent events drifting off into his own thoughts; I didn’t do any wrong did I? No, I couldn’t have all I was doing was proving a point and showing those Muttonheads what must be done. All they had to do was suck it up and play their roles that destiny has chosen for them I mean how is it to just accept it. With that being said Gabriel slowly drifted back in reality, blinking a few times to clear his head realizing he was still in the warehouse practically soaked he simply shrugged snapping his fingers drying himself off and disappearing in a flutter of wings.

Meanwhile, back in the impala Sam was deep in thought watching the scenery go by through the passenger window and Dean was focused on the road it was silent most of the drive back to Bobby’s until Sam finally broke the silence between them.

“Do you think he was right about there not being able to stop this Dean” Sam asked staring intently at his brother, noticing him grip the steering wheel harder as he listened to each word being spoken.

“Well Sammy, I say we keep searching till we find a solution that’s all we can do because we are not going to let this happen” Dean replied very calmly.

“But Dean, you heard Gabriel he said it was part of God’s plan and our destiny” Sam tried to convince him but it was of no use.

“Screw destiny I say the damn Angels can go have their Apocalypse on some other planet this is ours, so just drop it” Dean shouted not wanting to hear any more of it.

“You don’t under-……..” Sam tried to plead.

“I said No” Dean counteracted in mid-sentence.

Sam sighed in defeat sensing the distress in his brother’s voice so he chose to just let it go for now and decided to speak with Bobby about it later, since he couldn’t continue this conversation with Dean obviously.  
What they needed now was to get some rest it’s been a very long couple of days having to deal with being stuck in TV land which was not easy. \

“Arhhhhhhh, you un-grateful bastard” Cas yelled out in frustration pacing back and forth in a field outside of Clarksville, Arkansas. He was very upset that his own brother would do this to him; I mean Gabriel was the one who raised him and cared for him. A single tear slid down Cas’s cheek, but unknown to him that Gabriel was watching him the whole time in the shadows and felt very bad he needed to try and fix this so he appeared right behind him.

Cas quickly wiped away the tear as soon as he heard the all too familiar flutter of wings behind him and turned around to face his big brother.

“What do you want?” Cas asked.

“Cas, I’m sorry I didn’t mean for this to happen” Gabriel pleaded.

“Enough, I don’t want to hear your apologies how could you do this to me, you were who raised me I counted on you” Cas screamed at him feeling all the hurt he caused him. Gabriel had a hurt look on his face he knew he messed up big time he just didn’t know how to fix it quite yet.

“Cas, let me make it up to you I feel really bad about it, if you can give me the chance” Gabriel replied hoping to redeem himself in his brother’s eyes.

“No, it’s too late you’ve gone too far this time, you hurt my friends” Cas spat.

Gabriel felt his heart break at those words and snapped his fingers and disappeared back to his apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at Gabriel’s apartment he used to hide out in while still going around pretending to be the Trickster, until those Winchesters found out who he really is and ruined everything. He comes home and slumps over to his bed and collapses face first onto the red silk sheets, groaning and whimpering slightly since he could still hear those words in his head from his baby brother repeating over and over again.

*Flashback*  
“Enough, I don’t want to hear your apologies, how could you do this to me? You’re the one who raised me, I counted on you” Cas screamed in his brother’s face.

“Cas, let me make it up to you, I feel really bad about it. If you would give me the chance” Gabriel pleaded.

“No, you’ve gone too far this time, you hurt my friends” Cas spat.

*End of Flashback*

“So, it seems you messed up big time Gabriel” God said out of nowhere causing Gabriel to look around and nearly jumping out of his vessel.

“What the hell” Gabriel replied falling off the bed and onto his ass. Sitting down on his favorite chair was his dear old daddy looking at him with a bit of amusement.

“An Archangel shouldn’t be using that kind of language” God said sternly, looking at his son. Gabriel got up walked over to the fridge, grabbed a beer and took a drink before replying.

“You know what, why don’t you just piss off dad” Gabriel spat glaring at his father, obviously angry at him.

“Watch your mouth, don’t you dare talk to me that way” God yelled at Gabriel walking up to him and getting up in his face.

“Yeah and what are you going to do about it? Gabriel yelled back. Which turn earning him to be back handed by his father, with his head still turned to the side he gently held his face then flicked his wrist sending God flying backwards and hitting the wall.

“You left me when I needed you the most; you turned your back on your own son.” Gabriel said sadly from the other side of the room. God got up and snapped his fingers and in an instant Gabriel was by him and his father held him tightly by the left arm.

“My son you will learn to speak to me with respect and to know your place”. God said to his son which caused Gabriel to swallow hard with the look of worry in his eyes not sure on what his father planned to do to him. God snapped his fingers again and Gabriel’s arms were bound behind his back and was sitting on his favorite chair. God stood in front of Gabriel with his arms crossed, thinking of how he was going to punish his son.

“Now as of lately Gabriel you have been acting like a spoiled brat, what were you thinking running off and pretending to be a pagan god and hurting innocent people. I’m ashamed of you” God said sternly to his son.

“What did you expect me to do dear old dad, or should I even call you one, you kept disappearing on me and I couldn’t take seeing my brother’s at each other’s throats” Gabriel said heartbrokenly.

“You know I’m going to have to punish you for this, so first off I’m going to take away your Archangel Powers and I’m going to be placing you with the Winchester boys till you can prove to me that you deserve them back”. God replied

“That’s not fair, there is no way I’m going to help them I refuse too” Gabriel said defensively.

“You will do as you’re told, you don’t have a choice” God said.

“Fine, but let me ask you dear old dad why did you leave me” Gabriel asked

“Let me first explain, I didn’t leave you the apocalypse is coming I was no longer needed so I decided to take a break”. God said softly staring down at his son.

“Do you even realize how many people is going to die if this follows through, or are you two hard headed that you don’t care”. Gabriel replied looking at the floor.

“Of course I care and you know this is supposed to happen Gabriel you’re an Archangel for goodness sake, you know how this all ends” God replied the hint of sadness in his voice.

“Listen to yourself do you really want Michael to kill Lucifer your own son, dad I know u better than this” Gabriel responded.

“No, do you think I want my son to die, of course not but he decided to do what he did that was his choice”. God said defensively.

“Then make it stop you have the power to do so, let us help Lucifer see that this all not necessary” Gabriel pleaded with his father.


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m sorry, but there is no changing this I would if I could. It’s just the way destiny has to be” God said. With a snap of his fingers the bindings on Gabriel’s arms were gone. In which he walked up closer to his father to try and speak some sense into him.

“But father there has to be another way please” Gabriel pleaded.

“Only Lucifer can make the choice to change Gabriel” God said softly as he hugged his son close, and reluctantly Gabriel hugged back.

Meanwhile, in Sioux Falls, South Dakota Sam and Dean finally arrive at Bobby’s house after a long and tiring drive. Just as they pull into the driveway Bobby hurries up and gets to the door as fast as his wheelchair can take him, he opens the door and breathes a sigh of relief at the sight of the boys. It’s been a couple of days since he talked to them and was wondering why the hell they didn’t answer his calls, worrying him to death.

“Took you long enough you idjits, why the hell didn’t you answer my calls?” Bobby yelled at them while they grabbed their duffle bags and headed to the porch.

“That’s because that damn Trickster trapped us in TV land” Dean replied in an irritated tone.

“What are you talking about? We killed the Trickster” Bobby asked confusedly looking at boys.

“Look bobby, let’s go inside and we’ll explain” Sam said nodding in response Bobby turned around and headed back in and taking their seats in the library.

“Alright, now explain to me why you’re telling me that the Trickster we killed trapped you guys” Bobby asked.

“Well, he’s not dead and he isn’t even a Trickster” Dean said.

“Then what is he?” Bobby asked.

“He’s Gabriel” Sam answered looking intently at Bobby who had a look of shock plastered on his face.

“Gabriel? The Archangel” Bobby said with a hint of doubt in his voice.

“Yes, unfortunately but we fixed it he shouldn’t be messing with us anymore” Dean remarked. Just then they all heard a very familiar flutter of wings, when all looked around it was none other their good friend Castiel. But something was different about him he looked broken and sad.

“Cas, what’s the matter? Is everything ok?” Dean asked.

“That bastard how could he do such a thing Dean I don’t understand?” Cas said broken heartedly looking at the floor.

“Who are you talking about Cas?” Dean asked calmly.

“Gabriel I thought brothers were supposed to be there for you, but he goes and hurts me and my friends I care about the most” Cas choked out looking at the floor. Dean gently took Cas’s hand and rubbed it to try and calm his friend down.

“Look Cas, everything is going to be ok” Dean said softly.

“Dean is right, brothers can be difficult at times but it doesn’t mean they don’t care” Sam replied.

“Yeah, even though they can be a big bag of dicks” Dean said. Looking at Cas a warm smile on his face, it was then that Cas could feel a shot of electricity go through his body. Something he has never felt before, was he falling for a human? Cas thought to himself, but then all four men froze when they heard someone behind them.

“My is Cas and Dean-o getting all romantic here” Gabriel smirked. Everyone noticed the Archangel, but who they were really staring at was the unrecognizable person with him.

“Who the hell are you?” Dean blurted out still holding onto his angel’s hand.

“Dad”


	4. Chapter 4

Sam, Dean, and Bobby continued to stare at the man beside Gabriel trying to figure out who this possibly could be, because they didn’t hear a flutter of wings when he arrived. Dean broke his gaze once he felt Cas go rigid and shake slightly; worried that something was bothering him. He slowly rubbed small circles on the back of his hand attempting to soothe the angel. 

“Cas is everything alright?” Dean asked calmly, looking into those bright blue eyes.

“That’s….that’s my father Dean” Cas replied as a few tears trickled down his cheek, it’s been a long time since he last seen him.

*Sam’s P.O.V*

Is this who I think it is? Could this possibly be God himself in the flesh? I mean this is a time I’ve been waiting for I can feel the power radiating off of him. How come I didn’t hear the sound of wings could it be that Gabriel didn’t come here on his own terms, meaning that this wouldn’t be a trick of some sort besides I don’t think he would mess with us after our last encounter.

*End of Sam’s P.O.V*

“Are you telling me that’s God Cas?” Dean choked out. All of a sudden Sam fell to his knees without any warning drawing the attention of Bobby and Dean.  
“Sam are you ok? Why are you on your knees?” Bobby asked staring at Sam on the floor.

“Because that man is God himself, I would show some respect to him” Sam remarked still staring straight ahead.

“Listen Sammy, ok say that man is God which I doubt is, why would he come to us of all people? Hm…all he did was sit down on his lazy ass and watch this world come to an end” Dean said harshly.

“You listen here, watch your mouth Dean don’t you dare speak of my father like that, you show him some respect” Gabriel yelled right in Dean’s face.

“It’s alright my son just calm down; he is just upset and has every right to be. He doesn’t understand the situation clearly” God said calmly because he knows how each of these men feel and they all have a right to be upset.  
“Why father? After all this time why show up now and where were you when people needed you the most?” Cas asked staring intently at father. God walked closing the gap between him and his son knowing that there were so many questions that needed to be answered. But the time had to be right to speak the truth.

“Castiel come with me and I will share all the answers you seek, we have a lot to discuss” God said holding out his hand, Cas let go of Dean’s hand and reluctantly took his father’s and just as quickly as he took it they were both gone.   
Dean without thinking twice punched Gabriel right in the nose not caring whether he wan an angel or not, but after he hit him he realized something why didn’t it hurt his hand?

“Oww, why the hell did you do that for?” Gabriel asked glaring at Dean while holding his nose.

“That’s for being a dick, wait…. Did you just say ow? I thought you were supposed to be an archangel” Dean asked confused at this situation. Gabriel sighed knowing he couldn’t hide it forever from the boys.

“Because I don’t have any of my powers ok” Gabriel said a sound of defeat in his voice, just then all three men bust out laughing earning a glare from the archangel. Sam coughed clearing his throat to ask him a question.

“So, are you practically human now? What did you do to get your mojo taken away?” Sam asked him.

“Isn’t obvious dad got mad that I left heaven and went off and hurt innocent people; I’m supposed to be one his higher authority angels.” Gabriel replied crossing his arms a little ashamed by his actions.

“So what do you do now?” Sam asked looking at the angel wondering what’s in store for him now.

“Well, I’m supposed to help you guys so I can prove that I deserve my Archangel status back.” Gabriel said looking at the floor, deep in thought how can a powerless Archangel possibly help anyone? I mean all he has left is some of his strength and his combat skills.

“Wait a minute, who says we want your help after all you have put us through” Dean remarked still not in the mode of forgiving him. Gabriel was about to say something but luckily he was saved by Sam speaking up first.

“Hold on Dean, maybe this way he can make up to us what he did before, we could really use all the help we can get” Sam replied looking at his brother.

“Are you telling me after he put us basically through hell your wanting help from him, are you outta of your mind” Dean asked questionably.

“It’s worth a shot; I mean what do we have to lose?” Sam said knowing they don’t have a choice the world’s ending what else do they have left.

“Fine, Sammy but he is your responsibility your going to have to teach him what we know if he’s going to be of any use” Dean grumbled and walked off to grab some beers from the fridge.

“Well then Gabriel, let’s get to work you have a lot to learn” Sam replied looking at the angel who nodded in response.


	5. Chapter 5

Out in the middle of a field of dandelions in Rochester, Indiana God sat with Castiel on a medium size boulder. Enjoying the company it has been a long time since Cas has seen his father, he was the only one he could really talk too without feeling so secluded from everything. It gave him a sense of peace and comfort, but since left everything went downhill from there he began to lose all sense of belonging and how to feel.

“Father why did you leave me? You were the only one I could talk too without feeling like an outcast” Cas asked looking at the ground worried about what his father’s response would be.

“Castiel I had you know that, once your brother Lucifer was released I was no longer needed” God replied lifting up his son’s chin so he could look at him directly in the eyes. He could sense the distress in Cas noticing the single tear roll down his cheek.

“That’s not true I needed you dad, I felt so lost without you” Cas choked out looking away he tried hard to hold back the hot tears wanting to spill, but it was failing horribly. God looked hurt he couldn’t stand seeing him like this it broke his heart.

“Son please you have to understand I had no choice” God pleaded trying to calm Cas down a bit unfortunately that only seemed to make things worse.

“No you didn’t, do you expect me to believe that you want this world to fall apart that you created” Cas yelled not caring what happened and he was right this could be stopped it just required patience, understanding, and teamwork.

“Your brother started all this and you know that, do you think I wanted my own son to turn like he did? I love my children very much and would never want to lose them like I did Lucifer” God snapped back with a bit of sadness in his voice.

“Then help us stop this father, there has to be a way to change Lucifer’s mind. I want to be a family again I’m tired of the fighting” Cas begged holding hands in his own pleading with his eyes.

“Alright Castiel we will do everything we can to help him and stop this nonsense, this has gotten old” God said as he hugged his son not able to ignore his son’s begging, because deep down in his heart he wanted the same thing.

“Thank you father this means a lot to me” Cas said hugging him back. God pulled back to look into those bright blue eyes.

“Now listen Castiel if we go through with this you’re going to have to forgive Gabriel, were going to have to work as a team without any grudges against anyone” God said this cause Cas to look away again.

“Father you know that’s not going to be easy for me, he betrayed and hurt me and basically put the friends I care about the most through hell” Cas replied back he knew he had too but it’s not easy forgiving someone who hurts you like that, after father disappeared he was the only one left that he could vent to when things were tough. And then he went and left him leaving him with no one to talk to or cry on.

“I know son but it’s the only way this is going to work, you have to give him another chance he feels bad for hurting you” God encouraged because everyone deserves a second chance.

“I’ll try my best can we go let them know what we plan on doing?” Cas asked looking out across the field admiring the scenery.

“Of course Castiel would you like to do the honors of letting them know” God replied staring at Cas a smile creeping onto to his and his son’s face.

“Oh yes please but I may need your help, I get nervous sometimes when speaking to people” Cas said before standing up and pulling his father up with him. And they both disappeared in a flutter of wings.

Meanwhile, back at Bobby’s house Sam was in the middle of explaining the basics to Gabriel when they heard a familiar flutter of wings. Cas immediately ran up to Dean and grabbing both of his hands eager to him the big plan and let in on it too.

“Dean guess what? I’ve spoken to father and we have come up with a plan” Cas spoke so quickly not realizing he had a hold of his hunter’s hands when he finally realized it he let go so quickly.

“Oh I’m sorry I didn’t mean too….” Cas said embarrassed at the situation and rubbed nervously at his neck, his father and Gabriel couldn’t help but smile.

“Hey Cas it’s alright you did nothing wrong I actually like it, anyways what plan are you talking about?” Dean replied his turning a little pink.

“Yes, well the plan is that were stopping Lucifer and the Apocalypse isn’t it great” Cas replied in his gravelly voice which Dean adored so much.

“Wait I thought there wasn’t a way to stop this that’s what Gabriel said” Sam said very confused, everyone looked over to God awaiting a reply.

“Well that’s not true we can stop this together we just need to work together, but we can’t have any grudges against each other. Otherwise it won’t work” God responded looking around the room hoping to catch everyone’s attention.

“How do you plan on doing this exactly” Bobby finally asked being the quietest in the room.

“All we need to do is convince Lucifer that is not necessary, I’m getting tired of his behavior so it’s about time we put a stop to this. It’s not going to be easy though he’s stubborn” God replied.

“And what could we possibly do to convince him? I mean he is the devil for the record” Bobby said.

“Yeah, how in hell are we going to stop Satan for god’s sake?” Dean remarked knowing this was probably not going to end well for any of them. Nothing ever good happens without a price.

“Listen here he used to be an Archangel before he became a fallen angel, he still has some good in him” God responded even he himself knew this was going to be difficult.

Everyone looked at the ground deep in thought they stood there for a few minutes before Gabriel broke the silence.

“Well we better get to work were gonna need to be ready for the big showdown, we have a lot of training and studying to do” Gabriel said everyone then grabbed hands and hope everything would turn out ok without a big loss which everyone dreaded the most.


	6. Chapter 6

~2 Weeks Later~

The past few weeks Sam, Dean, Bobby, Cas, and Gabriel have been working really hard researching coming up with every possible way to trap Lucifer and stop this Apocalypse. Ever since hearing the big plan they have been going at it practically non-stop not wanting to slip up somehow then the whole thing backfiring on them. God oh so nicely gave them a training hall so Gabriel could show them combat techniques he learned while in heaven, so they bought some land not far from Bobby’s place that was secluded so that no one could hear anything that was going on. They didn’t want to draw any un-wanted attention especially the authorities.

“Ok the key is to keep moving, slowing down will only give your attacker and advantage” Gabriel explained pacing back and forth in front of the three men and his baby brother. While he was thinking of a perfect way of training them could be until he finally got an idea but first, he was gonna need some help.

“Father could you come here please I’m going to need some assistance” Gabriel called out. They waited wondering if God was actually going to show up and that he meant it when he had told them that whenever they needed his help was to just call and he would be there.

*Flashback*

“Now listen my children, I need to go for awhile but if you should ever need me just call and I will be here I promise” God said looking around the room making sure to make eye contact with every single person.

“But you can’t go father not yet” Cas pleaded looking desperately into his father’s eyes, God smiled and pulled Cas into a hug knowing that he still had many questions needing to be answered.

“How do we know your not lying and are just going to disappear like you always have” Dean questioned, he never trusted the fact that God had ever cared because if he did all this would have never happened in the first place. Dean never had the faith as strong as Sam even though he knew that somehow he was protected by a higher power, otherwise, his life would have been gone a long time ago.

“Because I could never abandon my children, I have agreed to stop this and I would never go back on my word you have to trust me on this” God explained and with that said he was gone leaving the men and two angels to ponder on whether or not they could truly trust him.

*End of Flashback*

“This is a bunch of bullshit; I knew he wasn’t going to show up” Dean grumbled glaring at Gabriel.

“Don’t worry Dean-o he’ll show I’m sure of it” Gabriel answered.

“What can I do for you? I recall you need assistance” God said standing behind Gabriel who smirked looking straight at Dean proving a point.

“Yes we do need help father” Gabriel replied he ten turned around and walked up to God and whispered something in his ear. 

“Gabriel you know your not granted that access yet” God said crossing his arms over his chest.

“I only need to help train them right now and plus I’m the only one that knows how to do it. And Cas doesn’t have enough to do it even if I showed him” Gabriel explained looking impatiently at his father.

“Fine, but only this once” God answered snapping his fingers to give Gabriel back his mojo so he show a demonstration.

“Alright, now I’m going to bring in some attackers and it will be your guy’s responsibility to defend yourselves so I know how good you are. And Cas no mojo I want to see your hand to hand fighting skills” Gabriel said and with a snap of his fingers four illusions appeared and attacked Sam, Dean, Bobby, and Cas which were desperately trying fight back, which wasn’t going so well.  
“Gabe I swear to god that if you’re doing this on purpose” Sam shouted who was barely dodging hits, as a matter of fact none of the men were having much luck. Since basically it seems that it was happening on purpose.  
“Gabriel I’m going to kick your ass, this isn’t funny” Dean choked out as he was kicked in the stomach. Gabriel smirked then bust out laughing and fell over onto the ground just enjoying the scene. God walked up to him looking at him disapprovingly which caused Gabriel get worried.  
“Dad, you know I didn’t do this on purpose I didn’t know they needed extra work you understand right?” Gabriel gulped hoping his father would understand. But God grabbed him by his ear and yanked him up on his feet.  
“Ow ow ow ow, come on I didn’t mean too” Gabriel yelped hissing at the pain.

“Undo it now son you’re only hurting them I know you better than this, and I know for a fact that you knew they needed a lighter training than this. They don’t have the training you have and know that very well” God commanded and Gabriel just sighed and snapped his fingers and the illusions were gone, and all four men looked over and couldn’t help but snicker at the sight before them. An Archangel being held by the ear by his own father but what they didn’t expect was the extra visitor that none of them wanted to see, God quickly released Gabriel and made himself invisible since he knew who it was.

“Well, what a surprise to find my brothers here plus the Winchesters and dear old Bobby, by the way good to see you” Lucifer said looking around the room at everyone. What he wasn’t expecting was the person un-counted for.

“Lucifer leave them alone, you have no business here” God spoke loudly showing a fatherly figure voice over his son. Lucifer smirked and turned around to face him.

“Well look who it is dear old dad, a father of betrayal” Lucifer hissed not happy to have run into plus he thought he disappeared long ago.

“Watch your mouth you know what happened what all you son” God answered looking intently at his eldest son.

“Wait a minute, who was the one who cast out his own son, you’re a sorry excuse for a father” Lucifer snapped which in turn only earned him to smacked across the face, that sent flying across the room and into the wall. He sat there holding the side of his face with a hurt expression and for second looked like a single tear run down his cheek. Which everyone thought they saw but couldn’t tell since he left too quickly.

“What the hell, why didn’t you just grab him just now?” Bobby asked clearly confused.

“Because now is not the time, we still need to have you guys ready. Don’t worry the time will come” God answered looking rather sad at the moment.

“So what do we do now? What’s our next move?” Sam asked curiously looking around the room at everyone hoping someone would know.

“Let’s just keep working on the plan, that’s all we can do for now. My father needs some time to think” Cas explained giving his father a gentle smile knowing what the event that just happened affected him.

“For now get some rest, for the next few days go about your regular hunting and get back to me” God said and walked up to each person hugged them and promised things would soon be alright and then disappeared. Everyone then decided to call it a night and went back to Bobby’s, Sam and Dean left to grab something to eat for everyone once they finished dinner they all turned in for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's a little long :/ So Anyways I wanted to let you know that I own Cayla Rennolds A.K.A Anastasia and my friend http://stefanslittlelove.deviantart.com/ owns Kathy Stephenson A.K.A Britany

Later that night sleeping arrangements were as followed Gabriel was on the couch, Sam, Dean, and Bobby each had their own bedroom and Cas was relaxing on the chair since he didn’t really need to sleep. A few hours have passed by and everyone else seems to have fallen deep into slumber, except Cas who was beginning to get lonely being the only one up. That was until he got an idea but was very reluctant to go through with it even though he wanted to see how it would feel like. So he quietly crept up the stairs and once he got to the hallway he carefully listened in on their thoughts, so he could go in the right room. Once he found his target he disappeared and re-appeared in Dean’s room making sure to silence the sound of his wings and tip toed across the room to the side of his bed.

“Dean are you awake” Cas whispered shaking his shoulder, Dean woke up startled looking around the room when he noticed a figure and went to grab his gun until his eyes adjusted to the darkness and discovered it was Cas.

“Cas is that you” Dean asked groggily rubbing his eyes.

“Yes it’s me” Cas replied rubbing his neck giving Dean the impression that something wasn’t right.

“Cas, what’s the matter is something wrong?” Dean asked worriedly knowing something was up, Cas took a deep breath to calm himself.

“Um I was wondering if I could um cuddle with you” Cas stuttered out nervously hoping this wouldn’t cause Dean to not want to see him again, but Dean looked wide eyed at him since he was unsure of what to say.

*Dean’s P.O.V*

I can’t believe it does Cas really share the same feelings as I do, I mean ever since the first day we met I’ve always had a crush on him. I never told him when I should have it would made things a lot easier between us, I just never thought that he would return them to me.

*End of Dean’s P.O.V

Dean gave Cas a soft smile it made him happy that for once that his angel was finally sharing these feelings.

“Of course Cas your welcome too if you like” Dean said causing Cas to smile and begin taking off his trench coat, Dean turned on the lamp that was on the night stand so they could see better. When Cas folded his coat he neatly put it on a chair that was in the room he then took his shoes off and tried climbing into the bed before Dean stopped him.

“Wait a sec Cas” Dean said as he got up and went over to his duffle bag rummaging through it until he pulled out a white t-shirt and a pair of blue sweat pants and walking back over to his angel.

“Here put these on it will be more comfortable” Dean said handing them to Cas who reluctantly looked from the clothes to Dean making sure it was ok who nodded in reassurance, and he took them and with a flick of his wrist he was in them and his suit was neatly on the chair his coat was on.

“Do these look ok? They feel funny” Cas asked rubbing the material since he was not quite used to it. Dean looked at him up and down and gave his angel a hug.

“You look fine now come on let’s go back to bed” Dean replied grabbing his hand and walking over to the side of the bed and sat down. They stared into each other’s eyes the intense gaze deepening their bond, while still hold hands Cas breaks the silence.

“Dean can I tell you something” Cas asked looking at the floor.

“You can tell me anything you know that” Dean softly said pulling Cas closer to him.

“I think I love you Dean, I’ve felt this for awhile now just never had the confidence to tell you” Cas choked out in his gravelly voice. Dean lifted his chin so he could look him in the eyes.

“I do believe I love you too Cas and here’s how I can prove it” Dean said as he leaned in softly smashed their lips together, causing Cas’s eyes to go wide for a sec before he started kissing back turning his head to the side to deepen the kiss. They stayed like that for a few minutes before having to break apart for air panting heavily and leaning against each other’s foreheads.

“Damn Cas that was amazing” Dean spoke between breaths causing Cas to chuckle.

“I’m glad you liked that Dean it made me very happy, but how are we going to tell the others about us“ Cas asked nervously unsure what they would think of them.

“It’s alright they don’t need to know right now we will tell them when were ready” Dean said smiling at his angel.

They then crawled up into the bed tired from exhaustion and plus Dean needed some more sleep, once they got underneath the covers they wrapped their arms around each other.

“Goodnight Cas” Dean said with a yawn.

“Goodnight Dean” Cas replied sighing peacefully, it didn’t take long for Dean to fall back asleep and when he did Cas spent the rest of the night watching over his hunter.

Meanwhile, downstairs Gabriel was tossing and turning on the couch having a nightmare, he was dreaming about going on a hunt with the boys. But what the thing was that they were not alone there was two women with them that he didn’t recognize, he’s been around for quite awhile and knows everyone by now and why he didn’t know them was making him annoyed, anyways but instead of going out the usual hunts they got ambushed by demons as they are fighting basically for their lives since he hasn’t gotten his grace back yet, so he wasn’t much of help he had to rely on techniques he learned from the Winchesters. One of the women gets hurt badly and is about to die when he decides to jump in front of her and gets stabbed through the chest, before he can hit the ground the woman yells his name rushes over and catches him. As he is being held tears are falling down his and the woman’s cheeks he gasps for air until his final breaths and dies in that woman’s arms.  
Gabriel wakes up panting and breathing heavily sitting up and looking around the room glancing towards the clock that reads 7:30am realizing it was just a dream he falls back down onto the pillow he’s using. Trying to decide whether or not to be worried about it or to just set it aside and not worry about it, after some thoughtful think he decides to not worry about for the time being. He then decides to try and get some more shut eye which it works for about an hour before Sam and Bobby wake up and come down the stairs, and pulls him out of sleep he tried so desperately to receive to get rid of the nightmare still floating through his mind.

“Good morning Gabe have a good sleep” Sam asked sounding well rested Gabe just groaned.

“Good morning and no not so much had a bad dream last night, what about you” Gabe replied yawning and stretching his arms.

“I actually slept really well since being in a normal bed instead of the crappy motel beds” Sam said pondering for a minute before heading off to the kitchen to find something to eat. About ten minutes later he came back out.

“Speaking of which where’s Cas I thought he was on the chair” Sam asked curious about his where he could be.

“Beats me maybe he left to take care of some business” Gabe said kind of curious himself.

“Maybe he got too cramped with all the people here” Bobby replied chuckling a bit still a little uneasy with so many people in his home, but since the Sam and Dean were like sons to him he didn’t mind too much. 

Meanwhile upstairs Cas and Dean were just waking up well, Dean was just waking up actually. Blinking his eyes a few times upon feeling something very warm next to him looked over to the other side of the bed once he saw it was Cas he remember the events of last night he smiled.

“Good morning Cas” Dean said yawning a little bit.

“Good morning Dean did you sleep well?” Cas asked smiling happily.

“I slept wonderfully with you by my side” Dean chuckled looking into his angel’s bright blue eyes.

“We should get downstairs before they start to wonder where we are” Cas said not wanting for everyone to find out what’s going on between him and Dean quite yet.

“Alright Cas and your probably right” Dean answered kissing Cas’s forehead before climbing out of bed to go get dressed. Cas was enjoying himself very much seeing Dean’s bare chest and all the muscles that could be seen, it didn’t take him long to get dressed only a flick of the wrist and he was fully dressed waiting for Dean.

“Are you done getting dressed” Cas asked impatiently.

“Yes Cas I’m ready now come on let go join everyone else” Dean said grabbing Cas’s hand and walked out the door and down the steps, but before anyone could see let go of each other’s hands.

“Well there you two are so where have you been?” Gabe asked smirking knowing they were up to something together, and he had a hunch on what it was.

“I just got up and Cas met me outside of my bedroom door for your information” Dean said saving Cas to explain it knowing he wasn’t ready to say anything.

“That reminds me Cas can I speak with you outside” Gabe asked looking straight at Castiel, all he wants to do is make things right between them. Cas looks at Dean not sure what to do in this situation.

“It’s alright Cas trust me he just wants to talk, remember like I said brother’s can mess up and you need to give the chance to make up to you. which is what I’m guessing is what Gabriel wants to do am I right” Dean said at Gabe expecting him to answer his question.

“Yes, it’s what I’m trying to do Cas so will you let me speak with you” Gabe spoke looking at the floor.

“Yes, I’m willing to let you speak to me” Cas said in his low gravelly voice smiling a little bit knowing how his brother felt about the last time they had met. So Cas and Gabe walked out the front door once it clicked shut Gabe began to speak.

“First of all do you think you can make some chairs appear so we can sit” Gabe asked and which Cas did just that since he wanted to sit down too. Once they were seated Gabe continued.

“Anyways, I would like to apologize for the way I’ve been acting lately, I haven’t been the big brother I should be. I’ve been so selfish and un-grateful towards you and I’m hoping you can forgive me Cas” Gabe explained looking at his hands. Cas sighed knowing what he said was sincere but he still was having a hard time forgiving him.

“Can you tell me why you did what you did, I mean you left me in heaven and I didn’t see you before you left I begged you to stay and you just ignored me and disappeared to who knows where. And when I did see you again you hurt me and my friends, you were the one who raised me you were the only one I could count on why would you cause me pain.” Cas said feeling hurt and when he looked into Gabriel’s eyes he noticed he was crying, which he had never seen him do before.

“I know I was a jerk and I’m sorry, I never meant to hurt you Cas. I wasn’t thinking I know I’m supposed to be there for you, you’re my little brother and with me being the big brother it’s my job to protect and I didn’t. if you don’t want to forgive I will understand completely” Gabe sobbed not caring that he was crying anymore because he knew very well that he hurt his baby brother in ways that he would difficult for it to be forgotten and forgiven. Cas looked at the floor and a few tears fell down his cheeks.

“Gabriel I forgive you I know what you did was wrong, but we all make mistakes” Cas said as he stood up and pulled his brother into a hug, in which Gabriel made no hesitation in returning.

“Thank you Cas I am grateful that were alright and I promise never to let you down again” Gabe said feeling happy for the first time in a very long time.

“I know you won’t, now come on let’s get back inside” Cas said happily he was glad to have his big brother back in his life. They put their arms around each other’s waist and walk inside together, once inside first Bobby got sight of them he just grumbled. 

“Idjits” Bobby said then walking away causing Cas and Gabe to laugh and continue walking into the library where Dean and Sam were and when Dean saw them he smiled knowing they had made up with each other.

“So, have you two made up” Dean asked excited to know the answer since he has fought with Sammy before so he knows what it feels like and it’s not fun to deal with. So he was hoping that things were ok between them.

“Yes Dean me and Gabriel are brothers again we have worked things out” Cas said with the biggest grin looking down at his big brother even though he was shorter than him.

“Well I’m happy for you, see I told you things would work out” Dean said smiling at the two. Three of them then walked over to where Sam was to see if he found anything, seeing them approach from the corner of his eye he spoke up.

“So I found us a hunt in Rochester, Indiana of possible vampire attacks, and by what the article says the townsfolk have suspicion that the hideout in an abandoned barn” Sam said scrolling through the article. He looked up from the computer closing it and gave one of his goofy smiles.

“Oh and I’m happy for you two knowing from the looks of it you’re brother’s again I presume” Sam chuckled looking at Cas and Gabe.

“We are happy also and thank you” Gabe said smiling up at his younger brother who returned it.

“So shall we go get our things together we have an eleven and a half hour ahead of us” Dean announced in which everyone agreed too and as Sam and Dean went upstairs Cas and Gabe sat down next to each other on the sofa, since they didn’t have anything to pack.

“Cas can ask you a question?” Gabe asked looking at the floor, Cas wrapped his arm around his brother’s shoulder.

“Of course you can Gabriel, what seems to be bothering you?” Cas replied trying hard to comfort him.

“Will I ever find a mate, I mean you have Dean and I haven’t found anyone yet” Gabe said sadly making Cas blush a little when he mentioned Dean wondering himself if he already knew what was going on already or not.

“I’m sure you will find that special someone and how did you know about Dean and I” Cas said nervously looking at Gabe who looked up at him and smirked.

“Cas I’m an Archangel I know these things you two are destined to be together, but for some reason I couldn’t see myself with anyone which doesn’t make sense at all” Gabe chuckled making Cas glow bright red just when Sam and Dean came down the stairs. And seeing Cas’s reaction Dean wonders if he said something to Gabriel getting a little red himself.

“Cas what’s going on here did you say something to him” Dean gulped out nervous that he did, Cas looked at the floor.

“Unfortunately Dean he already knows about the future I’m just not if he knows officially yet” Cas said shyly looking up at Dean with one of those puppy eye looks.

“Ok whoa now what are you and Cas talking about” Sam asked folding his arms across his chest wanting and explanation looking between Dean and Cas, which both of them looked at one another and shrugged.  
“Should we tell them or shall we wait Dean” Cas asked looking into Dean’s green eyes causing him to sigh.

“Well, I think we might as well wouldn’t want to raise suspicions I guess” Dean replied walking over and intertwining his and Cas’s fingers and they both smiled sheepishly.

“Well just so you and Gabe know we are together, but don’t tell Bobby yet” Dean explained carefully this news shocked Sam he wasn’t so keen to the fact of two guys being together in a relationship, Gabe’s smile only grew.

“Please Sam don’t be against us I know how your not fond of seeing two guys in a relationship, I’m hoping that you will still accept us though” Cas said but to his surprise Sam just bust out laughing.

“No Cas I’m happy for you and my brother it’s about time you guys figured out your feelings for each other, I’ve known for awhile how you felt I was waiting for that moment when you got your acts together” Sam said putting his arm around Cas and Dean’s shoulders with the biggest wolfish grin ever.

“Thanks Sammy I knew you wouldn’t be mad about us, so let’s say we head out now and would you mind if Cas sits up front with me?” Dean said looking up at Sam.

“Sure why not it’ll give you two time to bond more” Sam answered so with that said they hit the road listening to a lot of Led Zeppelin and ACDC along they way about six hours into the drive they stopped at a motel and got a room with three beds and got some sleep to continue on their drive in the morning. Dean and Cas cuddled on their bed while Sam and Gabe each got their own bed as everyone else started to doze off Gabe still wondered if Cas was right about him finding his mate, he fell asleep pondering on that thought. 

The next morning Dean was the first to wake up but upon his discovery Cas was missing he looked around the room Sam and Gabriel were sound asleep. He found it quite odd that he would just disappear even though he has done before, but he would have thought that now that they are together he would tell him when he left. He sat up and smiled when he smelled something good and looking over to the kitchen area of the motel Cas was their dishing out food onto five plates, smiling as he gets up and quietly walks over behind Cas sliding his arms around him.

“Good morning babe” Dean said nuzzling into Cas’s neck.

“Good morning Dean, I brought food” Cas answered finishing filling up the plates.

“Thanks Cas it was very nice of you” Dean said Cas smiled turning around kissing Dean who started kissing back. Just as they were starting to be passionate Sam woke up and cleared his throat causing them to break apart just in time for Gabe to bust out laughing since nobody knew he was awake and watched Dean and Cas kiss. The three looked at Gabe who just shrugged. They all went and sat down at the table saying a small prayer before eating. After everyone finished they got dressed and headed out once more for the rest of the drive, by time they arrived at the barn it was about 5:30pm. The impala pulled up to the abandoned barn and the boys could see a dim light coming from underneath the doors, when Dean turned the car off they all piled out and went to the trunk, each grabbing a machete. When they all heard a women scream looking up before taking off running towards the doors of the barn, when the got there they saw a woman being surrounded by ten vampires they were about to rush in, but then the women kill them all with the flick of her wrist.

“What the hell” Dean whispered in which the women heard and smirked with her back to the boys.

“Well, why don’t you come in boys I know your behind me” she said turning around just as they were entering very cautiously this women had blond hair and blue eyes.

“Who are you and what are” Cas demanded standing in front of Sam, Dean, and Gabe showing off his angel in him, which made Dean’s heart melt with love.

“Oh my you are a little bossy, but if you must know I’m Kathy Stephenson and I’m only human” Kathy chuckled pacing back and forth this was just too fun for her.

“Oh hell your not don’t give us that bullshit” Dean snapped stepping beside Cas. This only made Kathy smirk.

“Oooh should I be afraid” Kathy said acting offended until another woman walked up behind her, she had shoulder length brown hair and emerald eyes.

“Come on now Kathy that’s enough stop pulling their chain” she said smirking as well but before the boys could say anything she snapped her fingers and Cas was in a ring of holy fire and Sam, Dean, and Gabriel were pinned against the wall.

“Listen you crazy bitch you better let us go” Gabe yelled and the woman walked over to him and put her hand on his cheek.

“My you are a cutie and adorable fellow, Cayla Rennolds my name by the way” Cayla said smiling big she liked him very much.

“What’s your business here and why are you attacking us” Sam said up trying to get loose.

“You see some things are better left unsaid and we can’t tell you, you see we were sent by someone to come here and mess with your heads. And damn it’s quite fun actually isn’t that right Kathy” Cayla explained looking over at her partner, well friend actually.

“You said girlfriend I enjoy it a lot” Kathy answered walking up beside Cayla.

“Who sent you, and you have to be either witches or tricksters because I don’t believe you’re only human” Gabe spat glaring at them.

“Oh wouldn’t you like to know the truth but sadly you’re out of luck, bye now” Cayla said smiling mischievously before snapping her fingers and the boys were free and they women were gone. Leaving the boys clueless they had nothing to go on.

“What do we do now Dean?” Sam said looking intently at his brother.

“I don’t know let’s go back to Bobby’s since it looks like they already took care of the vampires” Dean answered shrugging.

“I think this was a trap just to get us here, who ever told them to be here knows what we’re up too” Gabe said looking at Cas hoping he would know something.

“It could have been Lucifer I mean he more than likely already knows that we’re trying to stop the apocalypse” Cas said this worried everyone because if Lucifer knows then they have to be extra careful from now on not to get ambushed by him. They then decided to leave they all piled back into the impala and started the long trip back to South Dakota.


	8. Chapter 8

Back in Sioux Falls, South Dakota Bobby was reading a book on the trials of the Apocalypse and drinking his favorite whisky, when he heard a knock at the door. He slowly reached for his gun inside his desk drawer and cautiously made his way over to the door, looked out the peephole and once he discovered it was someone he knew, Bobby put the gun away in his pocket so they wouldn’t see it. He unlocked and opened the door, greeting the person on the other side.

“Sheriff, what can I do you for” Bobby asked leaning against the door frame, as Jody looked at him straight in the eyes.

“Bobby I need to come in I have important information to discuss with you” Jody said with her hands behind her back, in which Bobby noticed she was acting strange.

“If you need to talk with me, you can say it out here” Bobby answered standing straight up, it was then that she just smiled.

“Well you see Bobby, you have something I want” Jody said as her eyes turned black and flicked her hand sending Bobby flying back and hitting his desk. The demon inside her walked toward him, but found herself stuck right in front of him; she looked up and saw the devil’s trap. Bobby groaned and got up and leaned against his desk.

“Who are you and who sent you?” Bobby demanded looking intently at the demon, but she only laughed darkly.

 

“Ruth and I was sent by Lucifer to stop you from finding out too much information about how to stop him, and by the way you’re little friend in here sure puts up a good fight. She tries so hard to scratch at the walls in my head, but fails every time” Ruth said smirking knowing this would bother Bobby.

“YOU LEAVE HER ALONE AND LET JODY GO, DO YOU HEAR ME” Bobby shouted demanding Jody’s release, the demon just smirked.

“Sorry no can do, she’s going stay with me forever” Ruth answered with the biggest smile on her face.

“Then you give me no choice” Bobby said as he reached around his desk and pulled out a black book and once the demon saw it she became very nervous, he opened it up and began reading.  
“Regna terrae, cantata deo. Psallite, domino. Qui fertis super Caelum. Caeli ad orientem. Ecce dabit voci suae. Vocem viritutis. Tribuite viritutem deo.” Bobby said in Latin as the demon began to shake violently. 

(Kingdoms of earth, sing unto God. Praises to the lord. That carry above the sky. Of heaven to the east. Behold, he sends forth his own voice. The voice of virtue. Attribute the virtue to God)

“Stop this at once, I’m begging you and also the love of your life might not survive” Ruth said darkly down on her knees.

“No, Jody is strong enough that she will survive and I will send your ass back to hell” Bobby answered glaring at Ruth and continued reading.

“Exorcizamuste, omnis immundus spiritus. Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursion. Infernalis adversarii, omnis legio. Omnis congregation et secta diabolica.” Bobby chanted at this point Ruth was screaming.  
(We exorcise you, every impure spirit. Every satanic power, every incursion. Of the infernal adversary, every legion. Every congregration and diabolical sect.)

Just then Ruth laughed, stomped her foot down, the room began to shake, and the devil’s trap broke when the floor cracked. Ruth stepped out, walked up too Bobby and grabbed his throat lifting him off the ground.

“Now you will die along with your lover” Ruth said as she squeezed harder with what air Bobby had he spoke these words.

“No, not today you son of a bitch, I need some assistance please” Bobby said as his air supply began to fade, just then someone appeared behind Ruth, when she felt the presence she dropped Bobby and turned around, but when she saw that it God himself she cowered in fear.

“Your time here is over and her soul you captured will be released in the name of Jesus Christ” God spoke as he laid his hand on Ruth’s shoulder and she screamed as black smoke was exiting her body, in which God grasped it in his large hands to destroy it in a blinding white light.

“Bobby take your soul mate and lay her on the floor and I will heal her in a second” God said then destroyed the demon killing it. Bobby did as he was told and laid her down holding her hand and rubbing circles on it, once God was done he kneeled down and pressed two fingers on her forehead, around his hand glowed brightly and once it stopped glowing Jody slowly began to open her eyes. She looked around spotting God who she didn’t recognize, but once she saw Bobby she sat up and gave him a hug.

“What happened because one minute I was at home watching a movie then I blacked out, I was so scared” Jody said in a panicked voice, Bobby pulled back from the hug and lifted her chin up to look her in the eyes.  
“It’s ok now nothing will bother you ever again” Bobby said in a gentle voice leaning in to give her a peck on the lips, at first Jody was surprised and after realizing what just happened she pulled him in for a deeper more passionate kiss. God smiled, happy that these two finally realized their feelings for each other, when they broke the kiss Bobby and Jody were out of breath. They both smiled and helped each other up; Jody looked at the other man in the room while leaning against who had his arm around her waist. 

“Might I ask who are, I don’t recognize you” Jody asked looking him up and down but nothing could give her a clue at who he was, God just smiled walking over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

“My dear child you have nothing to fear, for I am your God that you pray too” God said looking intently at her.

“Oh my, I am honored to finally meet you, I could only imagine what it be like” Jody said as a few tears slid down her cheeks.

“Don’t worry Jody I will be here if you ever shall need me, If you ever need help just call me I will be with you” God said as he wiped away Jody’s tears and gave her a hug, he then turned his attention to Bobby.

“Bobby you take care of this woman and protect her, she is part of your life now” God said being serious with his words.

“I promise, I will do everything I can to not let anyone harm her” Bobby said looking at God then at Jody smiling for the first time since his wife died.

“Good, I must go for now, but give me a call at any time and I will be here, soon all of you will meet my son Jesus” God said and then vanished into thin air.

Jody I promise with my life to protect you, what would you like to do until the boys get back” Bobby said while holding her in front of him with his hands around her waist, she put her arms around his neck and gave him another kiss.

“Why don’t we order out and watch a movie together while we wait” Jody said looking at Bobby with love in her eyes, he leaned in at gave her a quick kiss.

“Sounds good to me” Bobby said admiring her beauty, looking in her eyes with the same amount of love. 

Meanwhile, back on the road with Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Gabriel, they were about halfway on the drive to Bobby’s place. Dean and Castiel were in the front because Gabriel and Sam decided to let the love birds spend time together, when they noticed they were holding hands they smiled glad that their brothers’ were happy together. However, Gabriel was having a hard time staying focused, because there was something about Anastasia’s eyes that had him feeling something deep inside him. It was nothing like he has ever felt before, so it became difficult for him.

“Are you ok Gabe, you seem unfocused?” Sam asked looking intently at him, Gabriel frowned and took a deep breath he knew he could tell Sam anything, because he understands.

“No there was something about Cayla that has me feeling weird, I can’t stay focused” Gabriel said while rubbing the back of his neck.

“I know what you mean I’m having the same feelings about Kathy, do you think they are our soul mates Gabes” Sam said with his hand on Gabriel’s knee with smile on his face.

“I’m not sure, maybe because I don’t know what exactly they are but there a good chance that they are” Gabriel replied smiling a bit he loved how Sam understands more than what he assumed the last two times they met.

“I’m going to take a nap, want to join me Gabe?” Sam said yawning and leaning to the side, this made Gabriel yawn as well since he’s basically human for now.

“Sure I’ll join you, this isn’t bothering you is it?” Gabriel asked as leaned against Sam’s chest.

“Nah, you’re good” Sam said as he drifted off to sleep followed by Gabe.

~3 Hours Later~  
The boys arrived at Bobby’s place by then Sam and Gabriel were awake, once Dean turned off the car everyone piled out, Dean immediately went around and grabbed Cas’s hand and intertwined their hands. They proceeded into the house, but what they weren’t expecting was to find Bobby cuddling with Jody, and watching a movie.

“Bobby what do we have happening here” Dean asked making the two jumped at looked over at him smirking.

“Well you see boys, we are in love and we didn’t realize it until Jody got processed by a demon” Bobby replied looking at Joy then the boys.

“What are you alright?” Sam asked worried that something went wrong, looking at Bobby and Jody.

“Yes, I exorcised the demon then God came and helped kill it” Bobby answered.

“Oh thank god” Sam said sighing with relief, then Bobby noticed something between Dean and Cas, noticing their hands intertwined.

“Dean mind explaining what going on between you and Cas?” Bobby said smirking back at the two, they looked worried exchanging looks.

“Well, you see Bobby me and Cas are together like in love” Dean answered nervously looking back at Castiel as he said each word.

“Idgits” Bobby mumbled then smiled and broke into a laugh, this surprised the Winchesters because it’s the first time he has laughed in a long time.

“How did the hunt go?” Bobby asked as he pulled Jody closer.

“Terrible the vampires were already dead when we got there, when we ran into two women” Sam replied looking annoyed.

“Women, seriously come on boys” Bobby said looking disappointed at them.

“They weren’t human, we think they were either Demons, Witches or Tricksters and we think their involved with Lucifer” Gabriel answered he was still angry that he couldn’t do anything about it.  
“Well, that’s just great more monsters to deal with?” Bobby said grumbling, just then they heard something behind them and when they turned around to see the two women again.

“Miss us” Cayla said smirking while everyone else just glared at them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there wanted to say that my friend http://aterimber.deviantart.com/ owns Jessica Smith A.K.A Vila

“What the hell, why are you back, you crazy bitches” Dean said as everyone else got up and stood in front of Anastasia and Britney. Sam and Gabriel were unfortunately having a hard time because they were like in some sort of trance, since those feelings came back to them.

“We’re here to answer the questions you seek of us” Kathy said in a calm voice looking serious at everyone.

“What are you, who are you working for, and don’t you lie about it” Castiel said gruffly looking between the two women; Kathy looked to Cayla to see if it was ok to tell the truth and Anastasia nodded approval.  
Remember what father told us Britney, we must tell them the truth.

*Flashback*

Anastasia and Britney appeared at a park in Los Angeles, California, they needed to know whether or not they did the right thing with the boys, so they called out to their father.

“Father I need you, I have a few questions to ask you” Anastasia said looking up at the sky.

“Yes my daughter” God replied from behind her making her smile, and turned around to face him.

“Did we do the right thing with the boys or did we take it too far?” Anastasia said looking intently at God, who just smiled and came closer to give each of them a hug.

“You both were perfect and it worked out fine, I needed to know how they would react to strangers” God humbly said with his hands on their each of their shoulders, in which they both beamed.

“Thank you so much father” Britney said as she hugged her father tightly.

“You’re welcome child, oh Anastasia I do believe you deserve the promise I gave you” God said looking from Britney to Anastasia.

“You don’t mean” Anastasia said with wide eyes.

“Yes child, now come here and stand very still” God spoke as Anastasia walked over and did what she was told; he put hand across her forehead and began to glow white, but then there was a burst of light. Britney had to shield her eyes until the light went away; she looked over to see her best friend on the ground panting really hard. Britney ran as quick as she could and kneeled down next to her.

“Anastasia are you alright?” Britney asked with tears brimming her eyes and her arms around Anastasia.

“Yes I’m ok just of breath is all, I’ll be fine AHHH!!!!!! My back” Anastasia replied then screamed out in pain when she tried to give Britney a hug.

“What’s the matter hun why are you hurting?” Britney sobbed holding Anastasia close trying to comfort her, she was like a sister to her. She looked up at God with pleading eyes.

“What’s happening to her father?” Britney asked wiping her tears away, but before he could answer Anastasia spoke.

“I need to release them” Anastasia said then pushed out her wings, where you could see them clearly instead of shadows. The sight made Britney gasp which worried Anastasia.

“What’s wrong with my wings?” Anastasia asked worriedly hoping that nothing went wrong.

“You’re wings are beautiful they’re gold and wait a minute, you have six of them too” Britney explained she was so amazed at the sight before her, and then looked at God.

“Don’t worry child I made her an Archangel, she will be fine” God replied smiling at Britney who looked relieved, taking a few deep breaths she looked back at Anastasia happy that she had the opportunity to be an Archangel. Anastasia stood up slowly at looked around at her wings and she couldn’t help but shed a few tears at their beauty, she flapped them a little bit to try and get used to them.

“Father why did my wings change to gold and how come I have six now instead of four?” Anastasia asked her father with her hands on her hips.

“Because Archangels have gold wings and have a minimum of six wings sometimes more child” God replied looking at his daughter and the improvements that were made.

“I have to thank you, I appreciate it very much father” Anastasia said smiling at God in which he returned.

“You’re welcome daughter, but I need you now to return to the boys and tell them the truth about who you are” God explained and both Britney and Anastasia nodded in agreement, but first Anastasia had to put her wings away and once she did they were gone.

*End of Flashback*

“The truth is that we’re angels sent by God to test you boys to see if you would pass the test, he wanted to know whether or not you could handle the situations that are to come, My name is Britney and this is Anastasia.” Kathy explained pointing to both of them looking at everyone in the room.

“Don’t give me that bullshit I don’t believe you” Dean said glaring at them.

“Hang on Dean don’t jump to conclusions, Gabriel is she telling the truth?” Sam asked since Gabriel had been acting like a trickster for a long time. But Gabriel was just stared without answering.

“GABRIEL!!!!!” Dean yelled knocking Gabe out of his trance, and the girls snickered.

“What, oh sorry a little distracted and the answer to your question is no they’re not lying, they’re telling the truth” Gabriel replied looking at Dean.

“I still don’t believe them, why don’t you prove it to us then” Dean said with his arms crossed.

“Fine, father will you come down here please” Anastasia said with her hands on her hips and looking annoyed.

“Yes, my daughter what’s seems to be the problem” God asked calmly coming up between Anastasia and Britney and put his arms around their shoulders.

“Will you please tell them that we’re angels and we’re not lying” Britney said wrapping her arm around her father’s waist.

“Yes, my children they are actually angels, Anastasia here can mask hers and anyone else’s grace, so they are protected” God explained looking intently at everyone.

“Father, can I lift the mask and can I show them my wings in real life instead of a shadow” Anastasia whispered into God’s ear so no one else could hear.

“Yes you can, everyone stand back she wants to show you something” God said smiling and motioned everyone back about five feet including Britney and himself. Anastasia closed her eyes and focused; quickly lifting the mask over hers and Britney’s graces, right then Castiel and Gabriel could sense their graces. She then pushed out her wings where everyone could see them, and six glorious gold wings flew out from her back. Everyone stared in awe at how big and beautiful they were.

“Father, why is her wings gold, I thought only Archangels had gold ones” Gabriel asked because he knew all the Archangels and there was no girls, God only smiled.

“I think you should ask Anastasia that I know she wants to, isn’t that right my daughter” God replied and this made Anastasia beam with happiness.

“Yes father, I have gold wings is because I’m an Archangel, God made a promise to me that if I could prove myself capable and show responsibility, I could become one” Anastasia replied excitedly flapping her wings a couple of times. Gabriel looked extremely jealous, but then he was also happy at the same time that his potential mate is just like him.

~2 Days Earlier~

Lucifer appeared on an empty dirt road in Denver, Colorado, angry as hell from his encounter with his father whom he didn’t want to see in the first place.

*Flashback*

“Lucifer leave them alone, you have no business here” God spoke loudly showing a fatherly figure voice over his son. Lucifer smirked and turned around to face him.

“Well look who it is dear old dad, a father of betrayal” Lucifer hissed not happy to have run into plus he thought he disappeared long ago.

“Watch your mouth you know what happened what all you son” God answered looking intently at his eldest son.

“Wait a minute, who was the one who cast out his own son, you’re a sorry excuse for a father” Lucifer snapped which in turn only earned him to smacked across the face, that sent flying across the room and into the wall. He sat there holding the side of his face with a hurt expression and for second looked like a single tear run down his cheek. Which everyone thought they saw but couldn’t tell since he left too quickly.

*End of Flashback*

After hearing and seeing it play out again in his mind he dropped down on his knees and pounded the ground obviously pissed.

”AHHHHHHHHH! WHY MUST YOU TORTURE ME, I DID NOTHING WRONG I WAS ONLY TRYING TO PLEASE YOU. YET YOU KICK ME OUT OF MY OWN HOME AND MAKE ME A FALLEN ANGEL, I HATE YOU” Lucifer screamed at the top of his lungs towards the sky as he stood up and breathing really heavily. When out of nowhere a blue sedan came speeding down the road, going about sixty mph and before he had a chance to get out of the way, it hit dead center in the chest sending him flying through the air. Crashing head first into a tree, knocking him out cold.

*Driver’s Point of View*

Damn how long does this stretch of road go? I need to finish this hunt before sundown or the creature will slip away. OH MY GOD! The person slammed on the brakes but it was too late. They could only look in fear as they hit the man dead on and watching him fly through the air, and hitting a tree. Please tell me you’re ok.

*End of Driver’s Point of View*

Turning off the ignition and stepping out of the car, revealing that it’s a woman, she slowly made her way to the man lying on the ground and upon seeing who it was caused her to gasp.

“Oh my god it’s Lucifer, this is bad I better do something” she said pacing back and forth trying to decide what to do, but then having made a decision she walked over and picked him up and started walking back to her car. She opened the side door and laid him down in the back seat, taking a deep breath then getting in the driver’s seat and taking off for the four hour drive back to her apartment.

~4 Hours Later~

Pulling up to the apartment she went around and picked up Lucifer bridal style, looking around to see if anyone was there and with the area clear, she disappeared and re-appeared in her bedroom. She walked over to the bed and laid him on there as she went to go get a first aid kit; once she left the room Lucifer slowly opened his eyes. Looking around the room he wondered how the hell he got here, he tried to sit up but only resulted in a sharp pain in his head making him lay back down, he put his hand to the back of his head and felt something warm and sticky. Pulling his hand back he noticed that it was covered in blood just as the woman walked in. She had long blond hair with beautiful blue eyes/

“Oh you’re awake, how are you feeling?” She said holding the first aid kit, Lucifer looked at her and could sense her aura, but decided not to bother with it.

“Who are you? What happened? And Where am I?” Lucifer snapped a bit looking intently at her; she took a deep breath and walked over to the nightstand by the bed.

“My name is Jessica Smith, I accidently hit you with my car and you hit a tree head first knocking you out, and you’re at my apartment. Can I tend to your wounds now” Jessica replied and waited patiently for an answer, Lucifer listened raising an eyebrow at the part of being knocked out.

“Interesting, do you even know who I am? And I suppose you can” Lucifer said calmly but he couldn’t help the fact that there was something about this girl, that made him feel fuzzy inside. Something he has never felt before, Jessica nodded sitting down on the bed and leaned closer to him.

“Yes I do you’re Lucifer, I need you to sit up a little and turn your back towards me” Jessica said opening up the first aid kit, Lucifer hesitated but then did as he was asked. She took out some gauze and started dabbing the wound, she would just heal it but she didn’t want anyone to know what she was yet.

“Can I ask you a question, why are you being so nice to me?” Lucifer asked simply curious because he was used to people avoiding him or calling him the bad guy and running away, this made Jessica smile.

“Well, I don’t have a tendency to judge people even if you’re the devil or what not” Jessica explained finishing up the bandage on his head; Lucifer smirked while turning around to face her.


	10. Chapter 10

“Really, so are you saying you’re not scared of me?” Lucifer said looking intently in her eyes for any signs of fear, finding none. Jessica smirked and put away the first aid kit in the nightstand’s drawer.

“No I’m not, plus you’re not that intimidating either” Jessica replied with her hands in her lap, this only made him smile wider.

“Then you wouldn’t be freaked out if I did this” Lucifer said scooting closer and leaning in to capture Jessica’s lips, molding perfectly together she turned her head slightly to deepen this kiss, lifting his hands up to gently cup her face while she kneaded her fingers in his hair. Gliding his forked tongue along her bottom lip wanting access and she so happily obliged causing them both to moan, their tongues fought for dominance in which he won of course, pulling her onto his lap she could feel his erection through his jeans, deciding to make things interesting Jessica grinded against him causing Lucifer to gasp and moan, that’s when she decided to break the kiss. Leaning their foreheads together, both were panting and breathing heavily with big smiles on their faces.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe I was kissed by Lucifer, might I say you’re one hell of a kisser, but why did you kiss me” Jessica panted looking intently in his eyes in which he gave a faint smile, but then frowned and looked at his lap.

“I wanted to know if you trusted me, plus there is something about you that makes me feel soft inside, which is strange coming from a guy like me” Lucifer explained wondering if he really was falling for a woman, she lifted up his chin so she could look him in the eyes.

“I could say the same thing about you, never in my time have I felt a connection with someone” Jessica said looking intently in Lucifer’s eyes before smacking their lips back together for a rough sloppy yet passionate kiss, while she quickly un-buttoned his shirt and lifting it over his shoulders, smirking in the kiss Lucifer snapped his fingers and their clothes disappeared all except their undergarments. He picked her up and laid her down on the bed and began trailing kisses from her jawline to her neck nipping at the flesh making her gasp, undoing her bra and bending down to suck on her left nipple while he fondled her other breast, she moaned digging her nails into his back. Jessica flipped them over to straddle his hips before grabbing the waistband of his boxers, sliding them down to expose his flushed cock, moving to lick the underside of it, taking the head into her mouth and began bobbing up and down grazing her teeth as she went, in no time flat she was deep throating him, causing him to moan.

“Jessica” Lucifer panted as he came in her mouth, swallowing every last drop she smirked down at her lover loving the way he looked at her with love and lust in his eyes, he quickly flipped them over wasting no time in removing her panties and thrusting two fingers into her pussy, fingering her for a while as she gripped the sheets arching her back every now and then.

“Lucifer I’m gonna…….fuck” Jessica choked out as she reached her climax, smiling and satisfied Lucifer pulled out of her licking his hand clean then grabbing her thighs positioning himself at her entrance.

“Are you sure about this?” Lucifer asked looking intently at her, she gave a shy nod and without any further hesitation he slowly slid into her, once he was all the way in he stayed like that so she could get used to how big he was, she squeezed he eyes shut and panted.

“Lucifer move” Jessica said and he began to slowly thrust into her, once the pain subsided he began to pound into her harder feeling himself coming close, lifting her legs around his waist to go in deeper, he hit a sensitive spot making her buck upwards.

“Do that again and harder” Jessica panted gripping tighter on the sheets making Lucifer smile, he did it even harder hitting that particular spot and with a few more thrusts released his seed inside her, pulling out and collapsing next to her they snuggled up close and falling fast asleep with smiles on their faces.

Meanwhile, back at Bobby’s house everyone seem to have calmed down and went about their own things, Dean and Cas were cuddling up together on the couch, Bobby and Jody went upstairs to take a nap, and Sam and Gabe sat at the kitchen table chatting about and stealing glances at Anastasia and Britney every once in a while. Britney was standing by her father when she all of a sudden jumped a bit feeling Sam staring at her, but every time she went to look at him he would look away really quickly, which made her frustrated.

“Father, why Sam keep staring at me it’s starting to get on edge and every time I go to even glance at him he totally ignores me and looks away?” Britney asked looking up at God making him smile.

“That’s because you’re his mate, but he doesn’t know that quite yet he does have a deep connection with you” God replied gently making her turn red and fiddle with her hands.

“What should I do” Britney asked looking at the floor, God patted her head.

“Talk with him, and explain to him why he’s feeling that way” God said, she looked up nodding and taking a deep breath before making her way over to him, tapping on Sam’s shoulder to get his attention, he turned around to see who it was and froze.

“May I have a word Sam Winchester?” Britney asked looking intently up at him, he nodded shyly.

“Um, sure I guess” Sam replied causing her to smile and take his hand, the simple gesture made him wobbly at the knees.

“Hang on tight, we’re going somewhere a little more private” Britney said before they disappeared, not expecting to be teleported when they landed at their destination Sam almost fell on top of her, but when he scanned his surroundings he became quite surprised.

“Where are we?” Sam asked scratching his head, Britney only smirked.

“Have you never been on a beach before?” Britney chuckled making him feel embarrassed.

“No, I haven’t and what did you want to talk about?” Sam asked sitting down on one of the large rocks, in which she followed and did the same.

“My father thought I should explain to you the reason you feel so vulnerable around me” Britney explained laying her hand over his who flinched at her touch, taking a deep breath he calmed himself.

“Yeah, about that can I ask you a question, well could it be possible because I was talking to Gabriel, and are you like my soul mate or something as cheesy as that sounds” Sam asked nervously giving her hand a squeeze making her blush, but then relax into the touch.

“Yes, in a way you see we are mates we’re meant to be with each other, that’s the reason you’ve been feeling the way you have since you first laid eyes on me, and here’s a way I can prove it” Britney said as she turned towards him, grabbing his chin gently turning him towards her as she softly put her lips to his for a sweet kiss, once their lips touch a bright light shined surrounding them both, feeling the love radiate until it stop glowing pulling back to stare into each other’s eyes smiling, Sam decided to pull her in for another more passionate one, sliding his tongue along her bottom lip in she happily obliged entrance, exploring her sweet cavern was a wonderful experience for him something he has never felt before. Finally stopping Sam grabbed both of her soft delicate hands.

“Well, that definitely explains everything I’ve felt since I first laid eyes on you Britney, I think I love you” Sam said giving his biggest smile he could muster up.

“I love you too Sam Winchester may this love last forever” Britney replied staring fondly into his eyes, smiling sweetly.


	11. Chapter 11

Waking up from a nice slumber Lucifer looked down at the woman beside him, admiring her beauty. Lucifer pondered a bit thinking what is causing him to fall for a woman, deciding he needed answers got up slowly careful not to disturb Jessica, snapping his fingers he was fully dressed again, then disappeared to his destination he did however leave a note. Lucifer arrived at Bobby’s junk yard, outside of the house to make sure the person was in there and once sensing them re-appeared in the house right next to his target, but what he wasn’t expecting was to be out in the open where everyone could see him.

“What is he doing here” Dean snapped and started walking towards him with Cas right behind him.

“You let my mate go right now” Anastasia said making her way to him, sensing he better go once realizing his father’s presence.

“Dammit” Lucifer said while grabbing his target and leaving just as quickly once arriving at their location which surprisingly Gabriel’s apartment he used while he was still the trickster. He turned around and punched his assailant in the face knocking them back a little, but then regretted it. 

“Fuck that hurt…….Lucy?” Gabriel said holding his hand while he saw who took him, then he basically ran at him and pounced him for a hug, it had been so long since he last saw his older brother, making the other chuckle and returned the hug.

“The one and only, what’s the matter with you? let me see your hand” Lucifer said holding out his hand waiting for his brother to take it, Gabriel gave it to him and once he figured out the problem, he healed back to normal.

“Well isn’t it obvious dear old dad took my mojo away for becoming a trickster so I’m basically human for now, why did you kidnap me, you could have just asked me?” Gabriel replied while walking over to his favorite chair and gesturing for his brother to take a seat, in which Lucifer took a seat on the couch then ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

“I have an embarrassing question to ask you and I figured you’re the best one to ask, since you don’t hate me, you see there is this woman that I met and……..” Lucifer explained fiddling his hand, making Gabriel smirk.

“Oh my god, you’re in love with a girl I can’t believe it, this is a miracle” Gabriel chuckled causing Lucifer to turn bright red in which only made Gabriel to laugh harder, almost falling off his chair.

“Would you stop laughing and just listen for once, I don’t know what to do this the first I felt this way……..ugh” Lucifer said then groaned rubbing at the air behind him, making his brother a little worried.

“Lucy what’s wrong” Gabriel said getting up and reach out to touch his shoulder, but Lucifer backed away from the touch.

“Nothing I’m fine” Lucifer replied defensively and continued rubbing behind him, making Gabriel cross his arms and raise an eyebrow, knowing something was off.

“Yes there is, so would stop being a baby and let out your wings, there plenty of room in here, and you know I won’t hurt you” Gabriel said pointing a finger at his older brother, slowly Lucifer nodded, concentrating then he pushes out his eight wings consisting of red and black, but one thing that Gabriel notice when he began looking through them was that some of the black feathers were turning gold. This is odd because only Archangels have gold feathers even though he once was one, but you would lose them when you have fallen, could it possibly be that this woman is bringing back the good in Lucifer.

“Um, Lucy some of your black feathers are turning gold” Gabriel said making Lucifer’s eyes go wide.

“WHAT!!!!, why is this happening to me” Lucifer groaned flapping his wings a few times, Gabe just about doubled over in laughter.

“Well it seems this woman is bringing out the good in you, but there is only one way to find out” Gabriel said walking to the front of his brother and laying his hands on his shoulders, making Lucifer shut his eyes and make tight fists.

“No, I’m not asking or seeking help from him even if he would know, he betrayed me” Lucifer said making Gabriel frown.

“Lucy you know damn well you brought this upon yourself, so why don’t you just suck it up“ Gabriel remarked crossing his arms, causing Lucifer to flinch he knew what he did, but he was too stubborn to admit it, He put his wings away and sighed in defeat.

“Fine, call him if you wish, but if something goes wrong it’s your fault Gabriel” Lucifer grumbled making Gabriel smile.

“Don’t worry nothing will go bad I promise, father will you come here I have a few questions to ask” Gabriel said grabbing Lucifer’s hand and standing in front of him.

“What can I do for you Gabriel?” God said but he sensed another presence in the room, one of which he knew too well, Gabe squeezed his brother’s hand.

“I need you to take a look at something, you see Lucy’s wings are changing, and i wanted to know why that is” Gabriel said stepping aside so he could pull Lucifer up next to him, which of whom is shaking from a mix of feeling radiating through his body, while avoiding God’s eyes. It hurts God to see him so broken.

“Well, turn around and let your wings out, so I can take a look son” God said looking intently at Lucifer, he sighed and turned around still holding Gabriel’s hand, then pushed his wings out again. God stepped closer to get a better look, softly running his fingers over his son’s feathers, Lucifer however, loved how gentle his father was bringing back memories before he fell, a few tears ran down his cheeks. God found out that his black feathers were turning back to their original color making him smile, something was giving Lucifer a change of heart and bringing out the good that he knew was in there.

“Lucifer the reason your feathers are changing is because something is changing your heart, bringing out the good already in you that you denied yourself long ago, you may put your wings away now” God said gently, Lucifer put them away and turned around, in which God noticed that he was crying.

“What’s the matter my son?” God asked looking at him, for the first time he looked up to meet his father’s eyes and without realizing what he was doing Lucifer lunged forward to hug his father and sobbed into his chest, in which God gladly returned the hug and rubbed his back.

“It’s alright Lucifer, no need to weep” God said soothingly, when Lucifer’s brain finally clicked what was going on, her pulled back, talking a few steps back and disappeared.

“Um, is Lucy going to be alright dad?” Gabriel asked staring at the spot where his brother was before he disappeared.

“Yes, he’s just experiencing mood changes, what is causing him to act like that” God asked staring at Gabriel, who looked up and smiled.

“It’s a woman he’s in love with her, but doesn’t know what to do since he has never experienced this before” Gabriel replied making God smile as well, liking the fact that this woman is changing Lucifer’s heart entirely.


	12. Chapter 12

God and Gabriel return to Bobby’s house both smiling, then out of nowhere Gabe gets pushed backwards as Anastasia came running towards him, enveloping him into an embrace, she was worried about him and what may have happened to him. Gabriel was knocked out of breath from taking such a hit without all of his strength, coming to a halt she squeezed as hard as she could careful of her own strength compared to his, everyone else snickered that Gabriel didn’t see that coming.

“Whoa, slow down there” Gabriel panted trying to catch his breath bent over slightly, she just glared at him.

“Shut up” Anastasia said before pulling him into a kiss, it took him a few seconds to realize what was happening before finally kissing back as a flood of those feelings came back to him. Anastasia was cupping his face as he wrapped his arms around her waist, after a few minutes she finally parted so Gabriel could breathe and they both were panting, leaning against each other’s foreheads.

“What was that for?” Gabriel asked looking into her beautiful emerald eyes.

“I worried that my mate got hurt while he’s powerless” Anastasia said, he just stood there staring at her, kind of shocked at her words.

“Wait, how did I not know of you before though” Gabriel asked making her smirk.

“Because by the time I was born you had already left heaven” Anastasia said looking intently in his eyes, his face softening a bit.

*Flashback*

Just as Gabriel was taken Anastasia flipped out, she was so angry that Lucifer dare touch her man, even though, for a time she denied that Gabe was her mate when she had found out that he had left heaven and ran off to become a trickster, and seeing all the pain and suffering he caused disgusted her.

“Arrrrrrrgh, I swear he will pay for this” Anastasia growled clenching her fists as the house began to shake, without her realizing it her wings exploded from her back, and that’s when Castiel sensed something bad was going to happen, so he materialized his wings to protect Dean, Jody, and Bobby by wrapping his wings around them, that was about the time Britney and Sam returned.

“Sam, go into the library with the others quick” Britney said having dealt with Anastasia’s temper before, Sam nodded and went to join the others, sighing Britney went to stand in front of her friend and gave her a hug, while she sang softly in enochian in Anastasia’s ear while lowering her to the ground. Hearing the melody Anastasia sank to her knees as a few tears ran down her cheeks, the only time she ever got that upset was when someone hurt her friends or family or someone very close to her. Sensing it was safe Castiel put his wings away, and then everyone slowly made their way into the front room to look at a sorrowful sight, Anastasia was on the floor with her golden wings slumped to the sides.

“Look at me hun, what’s going on?” Britney said lifting her chin up to look in her eyes.

“Lucifer took Gabriel and I don’t know where they are, he covered their trail by masking his aura, I’m so scared” Anastasia said softly so that only her friend could hear, this made Britney angry because she didn’t want a repeat of the last time this happened.

“What!!!!, that bastard how dare he, forgive me father, but Anna listen we will find him don’t you worry” Britney said holding her friend’s shoulders, this was very rarely happened only when she was worried or someone was torn from her grasp that is connected to her, just then the two disappeared outside to get some fresh air.

“Um, what the hell was that all about?” Bobby asked confused about the whole situation, God walked up to him, so he could explain.

“You see, Anastasia is a very sensitive angel, when someone that is close to her is separated that she cares dearly for she breaks down, Gabriel is her mate which means their graces are connected, and that separation caused her to feel empty” God explained very carefully, everyone listened as best as they could.

“So, what you’re saying is that until Gabe comes back she will be stricken by grief” Sam said rubbing the back of his neck, trying to process the whole situation, earning a nod from God.

*End of Flashback*

“Anyways, why do you two seem happier all of a sudden?” Castiel asked looking between his father and brother, in which Gabriel beamed looking up to get an approval to tell from his father who gave a nod.

“Well, you see Lucifer he’s changing” Gabriel said giving Anastasia’s waist a squeeze.

“What is that supposed to mean” Dean asked clearly not understanding.

“Apparently, a woman is changing the aspects of his heart bringing out the goodness in himself, his black feathers from falling are starting to turn back to their original color gold” God replied smiling as big as he could, everyone just stared in disbelief, not quite sure what to think of the situation.


	13. Chapter 13

Meanwhile, in Fort Gibson, Oklahoma, Lucifer appeared in a field of lilacs, looking around to make no one was around before spreading his wings out and falling backwards in the flowers with a soft thud, looking over his wings closely marveling over the gold feathers starting to replace the black ones, but it also made him angry at the same time because he wanted revenge for his pain he experienced for so long, but couldn’t help his mind wander to the good times he had while still in heaven especially one in particular.

*Flashback*

God was in the garden of heaven sitting in the grass by a small stream watching the water flow, when one of his sons came up to him.

“Father, something is wrong with my wings, they don’t feel right” Young Lucifer said as he came running up and stopping right next to his dad, turning around God smiled.

“Alright, sit down with your back to me and let your wings out, so I can take a look” God said gently, Lucifer turned around and concentrated until his eight wings came out from his back, God gently rubbed a hand over them to further inspect them, and almost instantly he knew the problem.

“Lucifer, your wings just need grooming, nothing to worry about” God chuckled making his giggle.

“Can you help me with it father, I don’t know how to do it on my own” Lucifer asked sweetly looking over his shoulder into father’s kind eyes, who nodded. He started on the left side caressing his fingers through the soft and delicate feathers, Lucifer was leaning back in to the touch on how gentle he was, when he was finally finished young Lucifer jumped up happily and ran into his father’s arms and cuddling close to his chest.

*End of Flashback*

Lucifer laid there remembering and didn’t notice how a few stray tears slicked down his cheeks or how fast his heart was beating, how he wished things could go back to how it used to be, but he knew it wasn’t possible after all that’s he done there’s no way he would be accepted back, no matter how much he begged for forgiveness. He shook his head wondering where the thoughts were coming from it wasn’t him, he was becoming too soft being around this woman, he had to break it off otherwise, he wouldn’t accomplish his mission he just didn’t know how to break it to her. The next thing he knew someone was clearing their throat, turning his head slowly noticed that Jessica was standing in front of him, but the odd thing was her car was nowhere to be seen, and it didn’t surprise him since he already knew what she was.

“What are you doing here?” Lucifer asked softly making her frown.

“I followed you after you left, I can hear your thoughts you know” Jessica replied crossing her arms, Lucifer raised his eyebrow.

“How can you do that?” Lucifer asked trying to lie which didn’t faze what so ever, she just moved closer sitting crossed legged in front of him.

“Don’t try to lie, you already know what I am Lucifer, and I heard what you were thinking and I don’t why you just couldn’t ask” Jessica said making him look away from her.

“You’re right I do know what you are, and you don’t understand I’ve done a lot of horrible things that can’t be forgiven just like that, it’s not how it works” Lucifer explained through a strained voice, he could feel his wings changing again just by her presence. She smiled and concentrated until she could push her own wings out, he stared at them with awe they were a light purple that faded to dark purple and black at the ends of them.

“Your wings are beautiful Jessica” Lucifer said smiling wide, making her smirk and mover closer to him, so she could whisper in his ear.

“So are yours and from I can see are changing, is it because of me” Jessica said, he could feel her hot breath against his skin sending shivers down his body, but sighed turning to face her and nodded.

“Why are you doing this to me?” Lucifer asked sadly he didn’t want to be this way, well he did but his pride kept trying to push everyone away.

“It’s not me doing all of it, it’s coming from your heart and it’s wanting to be loved, and you deserve that whether you can see it or not, and my actual name is Vila, Jessica is my vessel, so tell me what am I” Vila said simply, Lucifer sighed cupping her face.

“You’re an Angel, I knew that from the first time we met” Lucifer said before pulling her in for a soft sweet kiss and a single tear fell down his cheek. Vila pulled back after a few minutes to stare into his blue eyes.

“I know, you don’t want to hurt people or the whole Apocalypse, so why don’t you let me help you and we can stop this together” Vila said with a smile rubbing his cheek, he squeezed his eyes shut taking a deep breath, then opening his eyes to reluctantly nod before pulling into an embrace.

“Thank You” Lucifer whispered in her ear bringing a smile to her face.


	14. Chapter 14

“Not, that it’s a bad thing father. But isn’t Lucifer the one who wanted nothing but power?” Britney asked as Sam came up behind her and slid his arms around her waist kissing her lightly on the head, then looking back at God waiting for his answer.

“Yes, but you see Lucifer thought that the only way to please his Father, was to show how loyal and strong he was” Anastasia said chiming in “and when Father created mankind asking for the angels – us - to bow down to them that was when Lucifer started to blamed the humankind because he thought that they took away his love from Father” Anastasia said holding Gabriel close to her seeming to hover over him since she was slightly taller than him. As she finished she snapped her fingers making a large chocolate candy bar appear in front of him. Gabriel looked up and gave her a sweet smile before taking a bite needing the taste of sugar and chocolate goodness to refuel him for what lay ahead of them.

“So, tell me what’s going to happen now?” Bobby asked intertwining his and Jody’s fingers together as she gave him a sweet smile.

God gave a slightly worried look to the room that his children and their soulmates and friends stood “All I can say at this time is that entirely is up to Lucifer to choose the course of his own actions” God explained before randomly disappearing his answer seeming to hang in the air all around them.

“Are you freak’ in kidding me! Does he always do that?” Dean remarked clearly agitated. Cas put his hand on his arm to try and calm Dean down through the simple touch.

“He has a lot to take in right now. But I feel that he will be back to aid us” Castiel said then gave Dean a peck on the lips, who then gladly returned it, a devilish grin dancing madly on his lips.

“Awwwwe” Everybody else said making the two love birds turn a bright red but they both were still grinning at each other.

“Well Bobby I need to be getting back to work. I’ll call you later” Jody said giving him a hug and a light kiss on the cheek.

“I’ll drive you home” Bobby said holding out his arm for her in which Jody gladly took it and they both walked out the door.

“You know I never thought that Bobby would be happy again” Sam said holding Britney close to him, who smiled back at him with fondness shinning in her eyes.

Anastasia turned to Gabriel so that she could talk to him quietly so that the others would not hear her “Let’s go have some fun of our own...Plus we need to have ourselves a little talk of our own” Anastasia's whispering voice sent chills down his spine, before she intertwined their fingers and disappeared upstairs to the far bedroom. Once up there Gabriel sat on the bed while Anastasia began pacing around the small room.

“Can I be honest with you?” she asked but she did not give him a chance to respond “When I was still in heaven - before I came down to earth - I was keeping an eye on you and I became disgusted with you after I learned you had left. I saw what you did to all those innocent people just for the fun of it” Anastasia snapped disappointed in him. Gabriel averted her gaze after she had decided to bring up something of his past - the time before she came into his life.

“Anastasia, I only left because I was sick of all the fighting. Watching my family slowly falling apart, well I couldn’t take it so I decided to leave” Gabriel retorted crossing his arms over his chest. This movement as well as what Gabriel had just thrown at her made her furious to the point where she got right up in his face.

“That’s your excuse; you’re an Archangel for god sakes! They don’t go turning into a trickster or even call themselves a god; you should be highly ashamed of yourself!” Anastasia snapped making him flinch. He knew that it was un-acceptable on his part – but who was she to even bring up stuff that had happen so long ago? Gabriel thought as his own anger started to build.

“Yeah, well what are you going to do about it?” Gabriel barked through gritted teeth and the next thing he knew he was being slammed up against the wall making it crack from the force.

“Don’t tempt me! You’re forgetting I’m an Archangel, and you’re basically human since you lost your powers, so I wouldn’t be talking” Anastasia growled in a low and dangerously cold voice clearly fed up with his attitude. Gabriel glared and gave the best bitch face that he could muster through the pain that was now shooting up his back.

“Watch your tongue! Or did you forget who I am? I’m your superior show me some respect and stop treating me like a damn human child who got caught with their hand in the cookie jar! Aren’t you supposed to be the Angel of tenderness” Gabriel snarled back at her only to have her tightening her grip on him.

“Yes I am, and it angers me that someone with such high authority breaks an important rule” Anastasia snaps letting go of him, then steps back and before he has a chance to answer she slaps him across the face.  
“And you know what else; it breaks my heart when someone feels no remorse for the mistakes they made” Anastasia choked out, before putting a hand over her mouth and turned her back on him realizing what she just did, but knows it needed to be said. Gabriel just stayed quiet not sure how to respond to the statement, sensing his silence she disappeared making sure to silence her wings.

“Anastasia I……… Dammit, why must I mess everything I do” Gabriel said then cursed when he looked up to see that she was gone, he hated himself for going and screwing up the probably one chance he had at happiness, why did she have to bring up his past. He never said he didn’t feel sorry for all the things he caused, she just didn’t give him the chance to fully explain.

After pacing around the room for about an hour, Gabriel decided to call someone who could possibly give advice as to what he could do to fix this mess he was in, but he was slightly worried on the person’s reaction after not seeing them for so long. Sitting down on the bed he quietly prayed to one of his brothers, hoping they wouldn’t freak out when they got there, after he was finished he listened for a response and when he heard the soft flapping of wings, he turned around to greet them.

“Hello Brother”


	15. Chapter 15

“Gabriel, is that you?” The Angel said blinking a few times to make sure they weren’t imagining it, making Gabriel smirk.

“Yes the one and only, miss me?” Gabriel said smirking and before he knew it he was enveloped into and unexpected hug, which Gabriel didn’t think was possible from this particular Angel, but he nonetheless returned it slightly. 

“I thought something had happened to you, after you left I looked everywhere for you with no luck, wait why is it that I can feel your grace, but your powers are not quite there?” He said worriedly pulling back at arm’s length, scanning his eyes over their brother trying to figure out what was wrong. This made Gabriel feel embarrassed as hell since he wasn’t exactly proud of the events that happened while he was the Trickster.

“Dad took away my powers” Gabriel said averting his gaze away from him, who in turn grabbed his upper arm and squeezed as hard as they could.

“Gabriel what did you do, answer me” The Angel said in an older sibling/intimidating voice, and when he didn’t get a response, squeezed harder making Gabriel hiss from the pain.

“I pretended to be a Trickster and may have hurt some innocent people, geez Michael I called you for some help, not to be treated like a damn child” Gabriel remarked trying to wriggle out of his big brother’s grasp, but Michael grip was like iron although if he had his Archangel powers, then maybe he would have had a better chance of getting away.

“Are you serious Gabriel? You’re an Archangel, what type of example were you trying to set for father and the people that still admire and worship you, were you out of your mind” Michael growled sending shivers up Gabriel’s spine, this scared the hell out of him because he knew what his brother was capable of.

Oh come on it wasn’t that bad, I mean I wasn’t thinking correctly, GOD WHAT DID YOU EXPECT ME TO DO? I HAD TO SIT AROUND AND WATCH MY BROTHER’S TEAR AT EACH OTHER’S THROATS!!!” Gabriel screamed at his brother leaving him gasping for air, this only made Michael smirk menacingly.

“That will do no good in your case brother, you will face consequences for your actions through me, but first how about me visit your friends first and see what they think” Michael said smoothly, Gabriel gulped not liking where this is going.

Downstairs Castiel, Dean, Sam, and Britney were sitting in the living room chatting with each other, when they heard shouting upstairs, startling them all making them jump a little.

“What the hell is going on upstairs, and it doesn’t sound pleasant” Sam asked looking towards the stairs and then back at Britney who just sighed.

“Probably Anastasia flipping out on Gabriel for his past, she gets angry when someone disobeys and she’s quite sensitive……..oh my” Britney said then went silent, everyone just furrowed their brows at the sudden halt, until she sent a telepathic message to Castiel.

Castiel is it just me or are you sensing our eldest brother up there?

You’re not mistaken sister he’s really up there, but we haven’t seen him in so long why the sudden appearance?

Before they had a chance to figure out the answer, there was the unmistaken flap of wings behind them in the door way, turning to see they finally saw him firmly clutching Gabriel’s arm, who looked ready at any chance he got because normally when you got confronted by him things didn’t end so well.

“Michael brother, what are you doing here?” Britney asked nervously standing up, but sent a glare towards Gabriel knowing he made Anastasia run off.

HOLD UP!!!, wait just a minute are you telling me that this is the Archangel Michael, the one I’m supposed to be a vessel for?” Dean snapped running his hand through his hair.

“Yes he is Dean, but he was told by our father that he needed to find a different vessel, because of our goal to stop this Apocalypse and Michael understands, isn’t that right brother” Anastasia said appearing into the room unexpectedly and walking over to give Michael a hug which he gladly returned smiling down at his little sister. They were very close when she was a fledgling and still are.

“Yes Anastasia, but for the reason for being here is that Gabriel called me, I know he hurt you sis and that’s why I’m telling him that he will be re-assigned his duties as the Messenger Of God until he learns his place, listen Anastasia he cares a lot for you and he called out for my advice on how to fix the situation” Michael explained rubbing his arm up and down her back, she then looked towards her mate.

“Is this true Gabriel?” Anastasia asked walking over to him and gently lifting his chin to look into her eyes, causing him to blush a bright red.

“Yes, I do feel bad for the actions I did in my past, and if would have given me a chance I would have explained” Gabriel said sheepishly and the next thing he knew was soft delicate lips on his own, he slowly kissed back a soft glow of gold shined around the two lovers.

“I forgive you babe, I can’t stay mad at you forever you’re all I have” Anastasia said after pulling back from the kiss, smiling fondly at her mate Gabriel beamed.

“Anyways, back to what I originally came by for was that we have a hunt, people have been brutally murdered in this field in Charlotte, North Carolina and I sense it’s demons, but we must hurry” Anastasia said capturing everyone’s attention.

“Hell yeah, I’ve been wanting to gank something for a while now, so what are we waiting for let’s go” Dean said excitedly catching a glance of everyone in the room, who nodded in agreement.

“Alright, well I’ll leave you people to take care of it, I have work to do and before I forget Anastasia, Britney, Gabriel, and Castiel I’ll speak with you later” Michael said giving each of them a hug before disappearing in a flap of wings, leaving everyone else to go get ready for the hunt. About 15 minutes later they re-grouped in the living room to discuss their plan.

Alright people, here is how it’s going to work, Dean and Sam are going to drive to the destination while the rest will meet them there, to give a chance to scope the area” Britney said squeezing Sam’s hand not wanting to leave his side.

Sounds like a plan to me, let’s get on with this” Sam said looking towards the door, and after Castiel and Britney exchanged hugs and passionate kisses with their mates, the Angels were about to disappear Anastasia stopped them.

“Wait, before we go I have something for the Angels, I met up with father and we both made these for us” Anastasia said the pulled a velvet box from behind her back, popping the latches revealing four Angel Blades, she proceeded to hand them out. Castiel and Britney got silver ones with crystal handles, engraved silver wings, and their names on them, and Anastasia and Gabriel got similar one but instead of silver they got gold because they are Archangels, after they were handed out they finally departed ways.

About 5 hours later…….

The impala pulled off to a dirt road leading up into an abandoned field where there were reports of attacks taking place in Charlotte, North Carolina. Once they come to a stop both Sam and Dean exit the car, walking to the back to the trunk to get their weapons out, then they walked up a few feet or so in front of the car where Anastasia, Gabriel, Castiel, and Britney was waiting for them - since they insisted on meeting them there - the angels including Gabriel pulled out their angel blades that they had recently received from God and Anastasia.

“So, how far into this damn field do we even have to go?” Dean asked loading his gun, making sure to stuff extra rounds into his pockets; Castiel looked out to judge the distance he then turned to look back at Dean.

“About 20 yards, that’s where people have their experiences” Cas replied putting his arm around Dean’s waist - who gave a smile in return.

Once everyone was ready they all set out down the trail holding hands with their mates. About 20 minutes later of them walking through dark, dank dry grounds they came upon the opening in question, sure enough it was surrounded by about twenty demons. It was obviously that they were expecting them to show up as they all held weapons of different kinds, while everyone were mentally trying to think of a plan quickly the horde of demons charged at them, attacking all at once, Anastasia quickly devised a plan.

“Split up! Draw them different ways Britney, Sam, Dean hang right. Gabriel, Castiel come with me” Anastasia shouted veering left attracting half the horde toward them.

Sam, Dean, and Britney drew the demons towards the edge of the field - when out of nowhere a couple of demons jumped at Britney separating her from the boys, making the Winchesters stop dead in their tracks in time to turn around and fight, before they got attacked from behind.

“COME GET ME YOU SON OF A BITCHES!” Dean shouted pumping the demons with a mix of rock salt and holy water, slowing the demons down long enough for Sam to run up and kill them with the demon killing knife.

This was going well for a little while until out of the blue the boys were thrown backwards smacking dead center into a brick wall. On impact Sam could hear a disgusting crunch in his arm knowing right away that it was broken and let out a low screech of pain between gritted teeth, drawing Dean's attention who was recovering from the wind getting knocked out of him. The pained cry coming from his little brother got him wondering if Sammy was ok as he snapped his head up looking over at his baby brother.

“Sammy - Sammy, are you ok? What’s wrong?!” Dean asked shakily reaching over to rub Sam’s head, turning his head slowly Sam gave him a pained expression as beads of sweat and blood rolled down his face.  
“I may have broken my arm, I don't think that I can keep fight anymore...Here take this” Sam said trying to hand Dean the knife as he cradled his arm against his chest just as four demons mockingly approached them, but before the demons could even touch them two loud screams came out of from two of the demons and fell to the ground just as the other two did the exact same thing. When the last two fell to the ground both Sam and Dean finally got to see who was behind them holding two angel blades stained with fresh demon blood. The sight shocked both of the Winchesters as they saw Lucifer standing there grinning down at them. After a moment of silence Lucifer put away his angel blades, he held out his hands to help both Sam and Dean to help them get up on their feet - at first they weren’t really sure whether or not to trust him.

“Why the hell should we even trust you” Dean barked scooting closer to his brother shielding him from Lucifer thinking of what could possibly more even happen to his little brother. Lucifer sighed knowing full well as to what they were probably already thinking.

”Well - because if I was going to hurt you, I would have done it already - don’t you think, and besides I also just killed off some of my own demons to save your sorry asses” Lucifer said calmly which in reality should and would have scared the living crap out of you. The brothers exchanged a look with each other then reluctantly took his out stretched hands so that he could pull them up. He quickly took notice of Sam’s arm as both brothers pulled their hands free from Lucifer – he held out his hand to Sam.

“Sam...Let me see your arm” Lucifer said nonchalantly staring intently at him. Sam looked over at his brother as if mentally asking if he should, Dean just shrugged his shoulders not knowing either about what to do. Sam reluctantly held it out to him, and Lucifer took it gently to examine it closely he could see that it was bruised and bleeding badly, once he figured out what was wrong he took two of his fingers and starting at the wrist slid them slowly up Sam's arm healing along the way, when he was finished Sam flexed his arm liking the relief.

“Um...thanks...Why are you all of a sudden being so nice?” Sam asked confused. Lucifer had seemed to have to ponder that for a bit.

“Honestly, I have no idea. I haven’t been able to figure it out myself” Lucifer replied after a moment or so of silence as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly which caused Dean to bust out in fits of laugher.

“So, you’re telling us that the devil is all of a sudden a big softy and has no idea as to why? Oh that cracks me up” Dean said waiting for a response, when they all heard Anastasia's blood chilling scream out Gabriel’s name interrupting their conversation, sending shivers down their spines just as Lucifer took off running towards the commotion being closely followed by both of the Winchesters.

Meanwhile, just moments ago Anastasia, Castiel, and Gabriel were leading the other half of the demons toward the other end of the field, and just when they had gotten about the edge the three of them went separate ways, directing them to fight each of them alone to give more of an advantage. Everything was going well so far for each person killing a fair amount of demons with their unique and highly different fighting skills. When out of nowhere two brutal looking demons advanced on Anastasia who screamed out to them.

“COME GET ME YOU BASTARDS!!!!” Anastasia shouting perked up Gabriel’s ears, which in turn he thought was incredibly hot coming from his mate and not knowing that a perfect angel like her would say something like that. Glancing over he couldn’t believe the beauty behind her as she gracefully dodges attacks thrown at her. Anastasia was doing fine as she burst her wings out of her back to show dominance over these vile demons unbeknown to her there was a third one creeping up behind her, stabbing through one of her wings eliciting a screech of pain. Anastasia falls to her knees; as she began to lose a lot of blood from the gashing wound to her wing - which is connected directly to her grace, putting her in a weakened state - struggling to get back on her feet Anastasia collapsed back to the ground holding her wings close to her body. Smirking down at her the demon walked away a few feet in front of her, some were starting to form a circle around her, then the one that seemed to be the leader of the group charged at her to finish off the job, somehow getting a hold of her angel blade, just a short distance away Gabriel heard her cry out as he looked over to where she was curled on the ground bleeding the color in his face drained away and before he knew it he took off in a full on sprint after her, right before that demon could stab her Gabriel had made his way into the circle and jumped in between them, the blade pierced his chest close to his heart. The demon smirked then yanked out the blade making Gabriel go stiff before he falls to the ground just as the demon threw the blade beside him and walked away triumphantly, Anastasia watched in horror as her mate – her true love - slowly slumped to the ground and was no longer moving.

“GABRIEL!!!!!!!” Anastasia screamed making a horribly heart ranching cry as her eyes turned a bright golden color releasing a blast killing the demon instantly who let out a bone chilling scream of agony – just as the other demons where ready to advance on them vanishing in Anastasia's blinding light. She limped over to Gabriel's still laying body, falling to her knees and with shaky hands picked him up to cradle him in her arms.


	16. Chapter 16

Tears streaked down Anastasia’s cheeks as she shakily placed her hand over the wound applying pressure to try and stop the bleeding, but to no avail isn’t working; Gabriel’s breathing was becoming shallower by the second and by the time Dean, Sam, and Lucifer arrived at the scene, Gabriel was hardly breathing at all; arriving at the scene mad Lucifer drop to his knees and let out a cry, which went un-noticed by Anastasia. This brought the attention of Castiel and Britney who rushed over as fast as they could; coming up on the scene they were becoming teary eyed over their brother and the heartbreaking outcome.

“Come on Gabriel babe, I just forgave you and we were just getting to know each other better, you can’t leave me now, you have to fight this; I can’t go on without you, please don’t die” Anastasia sobbed breaking the hearts of her friends, she was ignoring her own injuries in order to stay with her mate; she was becoming slightly weak from exhaustion but fought to stay by him. Anastasia leaned in the nape of his neck, rocking back and forth for few minutes when she felt movement underneath her, pulling back just enough to look in his eyes as they slowly opened.

“Anastasia listen to me, wha... whatever happens I want you to know that you were the best thing that ever happened to me, the happiness you bring me is un-believable and it’s crazy but I love you with all my heart” Gabriel choked out bringing fresh tears to both his and Anastasia’s eyes.

“I love you too Gabriel, more than you know” Anastasia replied before bending down and crushing their lips together for a heated kiss, unfortunately it only lasted for a few seconds until Gabriel took his last breath and went limp in her arms.

“Gabriel…. Gabey….NOOOO!!!!” Anastasia cried out shaking him until she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking around to see who it was brought tears of anger because it wasn’t Britney that she should have seen, but instead she caught sight of Lucifer. Anastasia gently laid Gabriel’s body down and jumped up and began to make her over to Lucifer.

“YOU!!!!, LUCIFER YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS DIDN’T YOU, AND HE GOT ATTACKED BY YOUR DEMONS, YOU GAVE THEM ORDERS TO KILL THE MAN I LOVE, HOW COULD YOU” Anastasia screamed while she punched him sending him flying backwards into a tree, knocking the wind out of him, Britney, Castiel, Sam, and Dean were trying to hold her back, but it was becoming difficult because when she was angry it was almost impossible to stop her.

“Whoa...wait a minute I had nothing to do with this, why would I kill my own brother for?” Lucifer replied holding his hands up defensively.

“Oh I don’t know, because you’re the devil and wants nothing in his way to start this damn Apocalypse, and will go to any means necessary to do so” Anastasia snapped still struggling to get free of the hold she was in.

“Anastasia wait, I don’t think he had anything to do with this, just a moment ago he killed four of his own demons to save me and Dean” Sam explained holding the sides of her face trying to calm her down, she was confused looking back and forth between him and Lucifer.

Anastasia’s mind went blank for a moment, before going back over and cradling Gabriel in her arms paying no attention to her surroundings, Britney came up and healed Anastasia’s wounds.

“Hun, please I’m worried about you, Gabriel’s gone we must give him a proper burial” Britney said rubbing her sister’s cheek, but Anastasia just shook her head no. Unknown to them both that their father was watching them, seeing as Gabriel had given his life for someone else paid his penance, and to receive his title as Archangel again, he simply snapped his fingers to begin the process. Anastasia pulled Gabriel close to her chest as fresh tears rolled down her face, when she noticed a warmth and a golden light surrounding him start to get brighter.

“Sam, Dean close your eyes now” Anastasia said frantically and they did as they were told trusting her judgment, the light lasted for about ten seconds before diminishing completely, and to her amazement Gabriel began to stir and slowly opened his eyes.  
“Anastasia darling what happened, one minute I remember dying and then suddenly coming back” Gabriel said groggily searching her eyes.

“I don’t know love, but I’m so happy your back” Anastasia said with tears before pulling him and crashing their lips together for a passionate heated kiss, which Gabriel gladly returned full force, that lasted about a minute before somebody cleared their throat, breaking apart they both looked up to see their father smiling down at them and they both jumped up.

“How does it feel Gabriel to be an Archangel once more” God asked smiling happy for the two lovebirds.

“Why though Dad, why did you bring me back” Gabriel asked confused at all this.

“Because you proved yourself worthy enough, giving your life for someone else paid your penance, I will see you soon” God replied simply before vanishing.

Gabriel just smiled looking to Anastasia and was glad to be alive for her, just then he was thrown to the side and almost falling to the ground, looking up at whoever did was surprised to see Lucifer hugging him, he just simply hugged back.

“Gabriel I’m glad you’re ok” Lucifer said after pulling back as a lone tear slipped down his face.

“Thanks brother, I am glad to be here too, Anastasia darling how about we go have some fun” Gabriel said glancing her way, she got an excited smile on her face before running up and grabbing his hand and disappearing with him, leaving Lucifer to just smile since he knew what they were going to do which made him realize he felt bad for having to leave Vila like that.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short

Gabriel and Anastasia appeared in his apartment and began kissing each other as they made their way to his bed, shedding clothes as they went once they reached the bed they were left in only their underwear. 

Gabriel gently pushed up the bed kissing down her neck as he unclasped her bra nipping in the dip of her neck eliciting a moan from her, gently laying her down he took a nipple in his mouth suckling it as his other hand slid down inside her panties and thrusted two fingers into her pussy pushing them in and out.

“Gabriel” Anastasia moaned out gripping the sheets.

“Not quite love” Gabriel said removing his hand then slid down her panties, tossing them to the floor before lifting her legs slightly dipping his head in to taste her sweet cavern, causing her to buck slightly moaning.

“Please Gabriel, I need you inside me” Anastasia whined, he set her down before discarding his boxers pumping his hard cock a few times before lining up at her entrance, sliding in slowly once he all the way in, he gave her time to adjust.

“Ready darling” Gabriel cooed in which she nodded as he began a slow steady pace.

“Harder and faster” Anastasia moaned out, Gabriel nodded and began pounding into her.

“I’m close darling” Gabriel said before cumming inside her shouting her name, he gently pulled out then collapsed against the bed pulling her to his chest before snapping his fingers cleaning and covering them up.

“I love you Gabriel” Anastasia said snuggling into his chest.

“I love you too” Gabriel said kissing her head.

Meanwhile, back in the field where the fight broke out at Lucifer was thinking deeply before being interrupted.

“Lucifer brother, what are you doing here” Cas asked gruffly searching his face, he just sighed knowing this was coming.

“I… um…..I came here to help, plus I saved Sam and Dean from being killed” Lucifer stuttered out feeling awkward about the situation since he had no explanation for it, Cas just stared at him then turned to Dean.

“Dean is this true” Cas asked coming up to him and giving him a hug and glad he wasn’t hurt, Dean returned the hug and smiling.

“Yes, and he fixed Sam’s broken arm” Dean said after pulling back from the hug and intently staring at Cas.

“But why, this is unusual for even you, what’s your reasoning” Cas asked confused at all this happening at once.

“I don’t know, I just needed to alright, stop judging me” Lucifer said before disappearing feeling pressured and felt that if he stayed any longer he might break down, and spill his secret, plus what is future plan is.


	18. Chapter 18

Lucifer returned to the field where he last was before going to help out with the demon horde, but was surprised to see that Vila was still there staring off in the sunset, he slowly went up behind her and wrapped his arms around her lovingly.

“Vila darling, what are you still doing here” Lucifer asked kissing her neck.

“Waiting for you love, I wanted to make sure you made it back I don’t want to lose you” Vila said as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

“Why would you think that for, and what makes you think that I would ever leave you” Lucifer asked turning her around to look into her eyes.

“I don’t know, I just hate to have something bad happened to you” Vila said averting her gaze to the ground.

“Well what do we have here, and isn’t it precious Lucifer falling in love, I just had to see for myself” Michael said making Lucifer stiffen, but regained himself wrapping his arms protectively around Vila.

“What are you doing her Michael, don’t you dare try to do anything” Lucifer snapped glaring at him.

“Oh don’t fret none brother, I mean no harm I just wanted to see if the rumors were true” Michael said holding his hands defensively.

“Why would you care at all for my well-being or my love life for that matter” Lucifer said coldly still glaring at him, Michael took that moment to walk up to his little brother and cupping his cheek gently, Lucifer could feel the love and heat radiating off his older brother, but didn’t want to admit it.

“Brother shhhh, I do care I never stopped caring about you Lucifer it’s what big brothers are for” Michael said in a gentle tone which was surprising, tears threatened to spill from Lucifer’s eyes, but chose to disappear instead with Vila.

Meanwhile, back at Bobby’s place the team arrived back there, even Anastasia and Gabriel showed back up with them, Bobby was on the couch with Jody watching some movie when they walked in.

“How did it go on the hunt” Bobby asked not looking up from the tv.

“It was good, we took care of the problem and you’d never guess who showed up” Sam said walking into the living room holding Britney’s hand.

“Who” Bobby asked confused.

“Lucifer, and he stopped demons from killing me and Dean, he even fixed my broken arm” Sam said smirking still not believing it himself.

“You got to be kidding me, why the hell would he show up for anyways” Bobby said breaking his gaze away from the movie.

“And the funny thing about was that he wasn’t even sure, oh Sam don’t forget Gabriel died, got brought back as an Archangel again, then had some action with Anastasia over there” Dean chuckled holding Cas from behind snuggling into his neck.

“Watch it Dean-o” Gabriel growled at him, before Anastasia put a hand on his shoulder silently asking him to drop it already.

“Sounds like you had a wonderful time then, how about we all go out to eat to celebrate tonight” Bobby said smiling at Jody which returned it.

“Sure why not, we deserve it anyways for all we’ve been through” Sam said as they went to pile in the two vehicles and drove to the closest restaurant.


	19. Chapter 19

It had been five weeks since the demon fight and since they last heard from Lucifer, which had the wondering what exactly he was planning. Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Britany were currently staying at Bobby’s since they didn’t feel like staying in some crappy motel room; Dean was currently reading a book on some lore while Sam and Britney went on a food run leaving Castiel to just sit there being bored, so he decided he wanted to try something that he had been wanting to do since he first met Dean.

“Dean, can we go for a drive” Castiel asked timidly fiddling with his hands, causing Dean to look up at him.

“That sounds like a great idea, gives me time away from research” Dean setting the book down then grabbing his keys reaching out for Cas’s hand.

“It will be good to spend some alone time together” Castiel said taking his hand as they walked out to the impala.

“Where were you thinking about us going” Dean said as they climbed in before starting the car and pulling onto the road.

“Can it be a surprise” Castiel asked taking Dean’s hand and giving it a squeeze.

“Alright, just tell me where to go” Dean said as he continued down the highway, once they came up to a decent motel.

“Right here is good, we need a room” Castiel said pointing to the motel.

“Ok Cas” Dean said parking the car before running up to get them a room.

“Come on, I want to do this” Castiel said taking Dean’s hand and they walked into their room together, once inside Cas tossed the keys to the side before slamming Dean up against the wall kissing him passionately making Dean moan and fisted his hands through his hair.

“Dean, I want you” Castiel whispered in his ear sending shivers down his spine.

“Gladly, I’ve wanted this since we first met” Dean said as they moved toward the bed shedding clothes as they went, once they were on the bed he scooted Cas to the middle before capturing his lips in a gentle kiss, he worked his way down his jaw to the dip in his neck nipping the sensitive flesh, eliciting a moan from Cas.

“Dean please” Cas said shakily feeling his muscles on his chest.

“Not yet” Dean whispered removing Cas’s boxers then turning him onto his stomach and lifting his ass.

“I need some lube angel” Dean said in which just waved his hand making some appear in his hand. he poured a generous amount on his fingers before trailing kisses down his angels’s spine while inserting a finger, Cas gripped the sheets rocking back on his finger signally Dean to insert a second scissoring him open, he reached across to stroke his neglected cock and added a third one hitting his prostate.

“Dean get inside me” Cas tried saying in a commanding voice, but came out as a moan, making Dean smirk removing his fingers causing Cas to whimper a little.

“Hold still my angel” Dean said discarding his boxers and putting lube on his cock before lining up at Cas’s entrance and slowly pushed in once he was fully inside he waited for him to adjust.

“Dean move” Cas groaned gripping the sheets harder, he started at a slow and steady pace. 

“Fuck Cas you’re so tight” Dean moaned grabbing his hips and picking up the pace.

“You feel so good inside me, faster Dean” Cas said pumping his cock with each thrust as he picked up the pace.

“Fuck” Dean said before cumming deep inside then Cas came a few seconds later and they both collapsed on the bed, Cas waved his hand cleaning them up before pulling a blanket over them then snuggling into Dean’s chest.

“I love you Dean” Cas said laying his head on his chest.

“Love you too Cas” Dean said before drifting off to sleep.

 

Meanwhile in Lanchester, Ohio Vila was currently standing in an field of clovers rubbing her stomach.

“What seems to be the problem Vila” God said appearing beside her.

“Do you think this will chance Luci’s mind about the apocalypse” Vila asked taking her father’s hands and laying them on her stomach.

“It might Vila congratulations my daughter” God smiled pulling her in for a hug.

“Thank you, but is there a way to cover it, so he doesn’t know until I want him too” Vila asked kindly looking up at him.

“Of course there is, here you are” God said laying his hands on her stomach before they glowed red and then vanished.

“How will I know when to lift the mask of this” Vila said holding her stomach.

“All you have to do is tell it lift in enochian and it will dissipate” God said kindly.

“Thank you father, I hope this works” Vila said leaning against his chest.

“He will happy I can promise you that much, he always had good in his heart, but he needed someone to bring him back from that darkness that has consumed him, I created you precisely for him to hopefully change his ways. Now go to him daughter” God said kindly rubbing her back.

“Thank you father” Vila said before she disappeared in a flutter of wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think


End file.
